Charms and Pearls
by maanorchidee
Summary: When Kurt turns eleven, he finds out he's a wizard. Attending Hogwarts is amazing, because he finally has friends. He never had friends before. He lives his life quite normally. But when a pureblood Hufflepuff joins the Muggleborns And Friends club one day in his third year, everything changes.
1. Kurt's Eleventh Birthday (and more)

_**Wooh, hey! So a while back I had this headcanon after reading too many tumblr posts about Muggleborns in Hogwarts. I had this OC called Tamara with her Muggle sister Aïsha, but it didn't work out.**_

_**But what did work out? Klaine.**_

_**So, here it is.**_

_**I am not that happy about the title though, I might change it later.**_

_**Good, so I already have written quite a lot down. Each Hogwarts year had well.. the year, duh, but also Summer. I will upload them separatly but some Summers are short, like really short.**_

_**Anyway...**_

* * *

Kurt was eleven when he found out he was not like other kids.

**Wait, hang on…. That's wrong. Let's start anew**.

Kurt was three when he found out he was not like other kids.

**Yes, yes, good.**

He preferred tea parties, dressing up, sewing and other "girl" things. The guys at school gave him a lot of crap for it. They called him "Kurtina" and always made high pitched noises when he passed them in hallways.

But yeah, Kurt's voice was still high as hell.

His parents didn't care. They wanted Kurt to be "just-Kurt." If he wanted to do "girl" stuff, he could do "girl" stuff. That's basically how Kurt survived his almost-horrible childhood.

Well, that was until his mom died when he was eight.

His dad changed after that. Sure, he still loved Kurt till death and he played with him when he had the time, but they both knew it was different. It wasn't 24/7 sunshine and rainbows anymore.

Kurt didn't mind, because his dad was his only friend. He cherished the moments his dad had time.

**God, let's skip ahead. So yeah, Kurt is nine: same story. Kurt is ten: same story. Kurt is eleven: different story.**

* * *

_Kurt's eleventh birthday._

Kurt woke up quite slowly. It was a beautiful Saturday and Kurt didn't bother to change. He shuffled downstairs, wearing his new pink rabbit slippers and holding "Fiyero," the teddy bear his mother gave him for his seventh birthday after watching Wicked with him.

He opened the door and turned on the light.

He almost dropped Fiyero. He rubbed his eyes, and again, and again.

But it was still there.

A giant cake was placed on the table. He walked over to the table and to his surprise, there was something written on it.

'HAPPY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY, KURT'

"Happy eleventh birthday, Kurt," he heard. He turned around and smiled when he saw his dad standing in the kitchen. He ran over to his dad and jumped to hug him. "Daddy!" he shrieked and his father spun him around, kissing his small round face. "Daddy! But I thought you had to work today and I-" "And I wanted to surprise you," his father grinned and put him down.

"And guess what?" he opened a small cabinet.

Kurt eyes widened when he saw a big box with red paper wrapped around it and a big blue bow on top it.

"Presents?"

"Of course, presents! Why so surprised?" his dad raised an eyebrow. Kurt shrugged it away, but he knew why. He didn't expect too much for his eleventh birthday. He knew his dad's garage had some problems, but his dad never talked about it.

His dad handed him his present and Kurt started unwrapping like crazy. It was a box. He studied it with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You have to open it, dumbo," he dad chuckled and Kurt blushed. "_I knew that!_" he said quickly and his dad chuckled even louder.

He opened the box and his jaw dropped. It was a sweater, but just not a sweater, it was _the _sweater.

It was the infamous, cuddly, beautiful Little Mermaid sweater. "Really, daddy?" he asked in disbelief. He'd been asking for this sweater since his mother… well.

His dad nodded proudly. "Put it on," he suggested and Kurt's face lit up. "Oh, yes!"

He wore it for the rest of the day. A lot of people stepped by (mostly just family or his dad's friends, because Kurt still has no friends) to congratulate him and give him presents.

But nothing was better than his sweater. It had Ariel on it, but also Flounder, Sebastian and most important: prince Eric.

Kurt _loved_ prince Eric.

It was almost eight and the last visitor left an hour ago. Kurt helped his dad cleaning the mess. "Had a good day?" his dad asked him. "Had the perfect day," Kurt replied and his dad looked satisfied and happy.

Then, the bell rang.

His dad looked up, confused. Kurt eyed the door and looked back to his dad. He nodded and Kurt walked to the door.

When he opened it, all lights went out. "Kurt?!" his dad shouted, sounding worried and for a split second, Kurt's perfect day was about to be ruined.

"Kurt?" his dad was closer now.

Someone grabbed Kurt's arm and pushed him back. Suddenly, the lights went on again and a man with a long beard, an – ugly – hat and a … _dress_, that was Kurt's best description, stood in the hallway. Kurt heard a small "meow" and a cat appeared next on his side.

"Who are you?" his dad shouted, "Watch out, I have a shotgun!"

To Kurt's surprise, the man smiled warmly and looked down to his cat. "Is this him?" he asked and to Kurt's bigger surprise, the cat talked back. "Yes, this is him."

Kurt turned around to look at his dad. He looked as shocked as Kurt.

"Shall we go inside then?" the man said and made his way to the living room, passing Kurt and his dad and leaving them in a weird state of confusion.

"Hey, hang on!" his dad snapped out of his confusion and ran after them. Kurt, on the other hand, faced the door.

It was closed.

But he remembered opening it. The man was probably pushing him back, so who closed it?

"NO, I'LL CALL THE POLICE. YOU NEED TO LEAVE!"

His father's words woke him up. He turned around and also entered the living room.

The man was sitting on their couch, petting his cat and his dad was shouting at him. The man was waaay too relaxed, though.

"Muggles," they heard.

Kurt looked around, but he saw no one.

"Human," the cat continued, "Suit yourself and please sit down. Let professor Dumbledore speak for a moment."

His dad looked at the cat with a horrified expression, but he followed her orders. The man smiled. "Thank you, Minerva, I'll take over now?" The cat nodded and Kurt's head was twisting.

_A speaking cat?_

"You must be Kurt Hummel," Kurt looked up. The man was standing in front of him. He nodded reluctantly.

"Ah good, I was supposed to hand you a letter for your birthday, but I left it at Hogwarts." "And that idiot isn't here yet," the cat groaned. "Calm down, Minerva, he's on his way."

And right after that, the glass door to the garden crashed open.

A giant entered the house.

"Sorry, bi' late," he sounded hoarse "I go' the little one's letter her. Oh, Dumbledore, sir, may I?" The cat rolled her eyes and the man sighed. "Of course, Hagrid."

The giant made his way to Kurt and Kurt was paralyzed from fear. His dad was about to get up, but to his surprise, the giant hugged him. Too tightly.

"Congrats, yer a wizard, Kurt," he said and the cat yawned.

"Can't… breathe…" Kurt said, or he tried to, "Please… let… go." "Hagrid, that is enough," the man raised his hand and the giant, Hagrid, let's go instantly.

"Yer a wizard," he said again and Kurt frowns. "I'm a what?"

Hagrid-who-is-a-giant gave him an envelope. His address was on the back. He looked over to his dad, who nodded, and opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

The second page with requirements says:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

His dad was the first to speak. He had read everything over Kurt's shoulder.

"What," he simply exclaimed.

"I think it is time for us to have a long, long conversation," the man said and sat down again. The Giant Hagrid plopped next to him.

"Luckily, this one is on a Saturday," the cat said and- what.

The cat jumped off the couch and suddenly, she went white and ghost-y (not like his dad. He just went white like he had seen a ghost, no pun intended).

The shape of the now-ghost-cat started changing and growing and suddenly, a woman in a emerald green dress was standing in the living room.

Kurt remained frozen.

"Well, this is going to be a long night," the man smiled and the giant mumbled "Muggleborns" or something like that.

"I guess we'll need some of these," the man suddenly had a magic wand in his hand. Kurt had seen then in the shops. But this one seemed to work, because he waved with it and to Kurt's surprise, glasses of… something popped out of thin air.

Kurt's dad fainted.

"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!" Hagrid shouted.

* * *

The next day, Kurt woke up the same way he did every lazy Sunday, but this time, it was different.  
The man, Albus Dumbledore his name was, told him about the wizarding world.

About witches and wizards and magical beasts. About spells and enchantments and potions and feasts.

There was a whole damn world out there with cities and people living in houses and a Ministry of Magic with all different departments.

But most important: a school.

Kurt was going to attend Hogwarts next year. It was a boarding school for young wizards and witches in the wizarding world and the so called Muggle world.

Turns out a Muggle was a non-magical creature, like his dad.

There were three different kind of wizard children: pureblood, that meant children with two wizard parents. Halfblood. One parent was wizard or witch, the other was Muggle or a Muggleborn. A wizard or witch with two Muggle parents.

That was what Kurt was in their world and he was about to attend a wizarding school.

It took Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid quite some time to convince his dad. But in the end, he believed them and gave in.

But before he could go to Hogwarts, he had to finish this year's Muggle school.

* * *

It was the best summer ever. Kurt spent this day shopping in the so called Diagon Alley with Hagrid and his dad. He bought all his stuff. Apparently you couldn't pay with dollars in the wizarding world. You needed wizard currency.

Luckily, Hagrid helped him and his dad with everything.

Buying his unifo-uh, robes ("Yer robes, Kurt, _robes!_" Hagrid insisted) was kind of unpleasant. They are grey and boring, but then Hargid told him about the four houses.

Also buying his wand was amazing. He had to test several wands, without success, but then he found _the one_. Light appeared around him and it felt like electric shocks went through his body. It was mahogany with Veela hair and slightly bendy. Or something.

The other days were amazing too. His dad still couldn't afford a lot of free time, but it had been nice. It was their last week together before Kurt left for Hogwarts IN 'BLOODY' ENGLAND.

* * *

_September 1st_

Finding platform 9 3/4 was hard, but here they are.

Kurt's dad was hugging Kurt tightly. "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, dad. I'm going to miss you so much."

"You'll be home for Christmas and you'll write me every damn week, okay?"

"Okay."

His dad finally let go. He grabbed Kurt by his shoulder. "About writing…" "No, dad, I swear I'll write you every week. Every day if I have too."

His dad smiled and tears started to form in his eyes.

"I know you will, but I thought this would make it a little bit more easier. "

Out of nowhere, Hagrid was next to him, holding a cage.

It had an owl in it.

"Yeh, believe it or not, but they fly to America if you give them enough food."

"Really, an owl?" Kurt asked excitedly. His dad nodded. "He's all yours," he said and Hagrid handed him the cage.

The owl was black, but had beautiful eyes. "Eric…" Kurt whispered and Burt snorted.

"Yer callin' him Eric?" Hagrid asked and Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he said, "He kinda reminds me of an Eric I know."

**TBC**

_**Well hell yes. I just want to say that the bolded text isn't me giving comments or anything. It is someone, but who?**_

_**Oh, you'll find out.**_

_**Second, I am dutch and I read the dutch Harry Potter first. I have almost fully adapted to the English one, but I really have no idea how Hagrid talks. I tried,**_


	2. First: Year

**_So... first year and summer are quite boring. You only need them to understand the other years. I also forgot to mention that this story takes place from 2004 (Kurt's eleventh birthday is in 2004) and that I changed to very important things: _**

**_1. the Battle of Hogwarts and all did happen, but in my version, Dumbledore lives _**

**_2. I know Wicked is from 2003/4, but here it's 1999._**

* * *

"Hello?"

Kurt looked up in confusion. A girl was standing in the doorway of his carriage.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you," a blonde girl with beautiful eyes started, "I heard you on the platform. You're American, right? Like me?" She sounded hopeful. Kurt nodded. "Take a seat," he gestured her to sit down.

She took a seat next to him. "Hi," she peeped. "Hey," Kurt said back.

"I am Lucy," the girl extended her hand and Kurt shook it, "But today is the start of my new life, so please, call me Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Hello Quinn-formally-known-as-Lucy Fabray. My name is Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

It felt silent after that.

"So… eh, what house do you hope you'll get sorted in?" Quinn tried after a few minutes.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm Muggleborn, so it's all a little bit new to me. I'll see."

"Ah, I am pureblood," Quinn said, "But I honestly don't care."

Kurt nodded.

The door opened "Hey, is this the American part?" a tough looking black girl asked, "Because I want to join."

She entered the carriage and took a seat on the opposite bench. "Mercedes Jones, nice to meet ya'," she said. "Quinn Fabray," Quinn nodded, but Kurt remained silence.

_Is this what making friends feels like?_

"And you are?" Mercedes asked Kurt. Quinn elbowed him. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, Kurt Hummel."

"Pleasure," Mercedes said slowly, "Anyway, I like your sweater."

Kurt looked down to his Little Mermaid sweater. "You know the Little Mermaid?" he asked in disbelief. "Duh, halfbloodie here," she pointed to herself, looking proud, "My dad's a wizard and told my mom - oh, forgive me- _mum_ when she was pregnant of my brother. He's a Muggle, though."

"Muggleborn," Kurt told her, "Found out a few months ago."

"Good, let us all share wizard information bla la la and become close friends," Quinn grinned, "So, pureblood, doesn't care that much about the house, oak with unicorn hair, cat called Charlie, golden cauldron and stuff. You?"

"Wow," Mercedes whistled, "Halfblood, 'Puff, vine with phoenix feather, no pets, just a normal not to fancy cauldron and stuff."

Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Uh…" he tried, "Muggleborn, don't know, uh… I have a wand and uh, owl and stuff."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "… O-kay."

* * *

The great hall was beautiful. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Quinn, who was walking next to him, squeezed his hand. "Oh my god," she whispered, "Oh my god. My sister Frannie told me a lot about this hall, but it's even more beautiful than I thought."

Kurt just nodded.

Professor McGonagall walked them to an old ugly looking hat, who weirdly enough sang. Even weirder: he sounded good.

Hagrid had told him about the sorting ceremony and now it was really happening. Professor McGonagall started reading from a sheet of parchment.

"Aaster, Mickey."

More names and a few minutes and several students later, it was Quinn's time.

"Fabray, Lucy."

Quinn winced when she heard her old name and Kurt wondered what happened with 'Lucy.'

Quinn made her way to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. "Hm.. interesting," it said, "I see bravery, you overcame a lot in the past, but I also see a goal in your head you want to succeed, selfishly if needed. But I see creativity and knowledge too… I think… I think…"

Quinn closed her eyes and waited.

"Yes, yes…."

She took a deep breath.

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw house applauded her and she smiled to Kurt when she passed him.

More names. And then-

"Hummel, Kurt."

Kurt nervously made his way to the –ugly- sorting hat. He took a seat and professor McGonagall placed it on his head too.

"Interesting," it said, "You are very brave and I know you don't believe that, but I can _see_ you are. You are harsh and selfish if you want to and you have a goal in your life, but- what is this?"

Kurt felt anxious. _What did it see?_

"You are very smart. You are a smart young man with a promising future. And creative. I can see you are good with creating things with your hands, needle, tread, beads and scissors." Kurt blushed. _It can see that?_

"Yes, yes."

He looked over to the other students in the great hall. They were all waiting.

"Tough decision, this one."

Kurt smiled.

"But I think I know it."

Kurt looked up.

"Ravenclaw!"

Quinn was the first on her feet. She was applauding very loudly.

Kurt made his way to the Ravenclaw table and hugged her tightly. "Welcome," an older Ravenclaw student shook his hand.

Other freshmen Ravenclaw students embraced him too. "I'm Mike," an Asian guy hugged him and Kurt was happy to hear another American accent. "Kurt," Kurt answered.

More hugs and also more names. People all welcomed Kurt like a long lost brother and for the first time in years, Kurt felt like he had found his place.

"Jones, Mercedes."

Kurt and Quinn turned their heads to Mercedes. She sat down and the hat barely touched her head and yelled "_Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff!"_

**_TBC_**

**_I DIDN'T SORT QUINN INTO RAVENCLAW ALL THESE YEARS AGO BUT I WANTED HER TO BE HER BEST FRIEND OH GOD! I made her a Gryffindor years back, but I didn't want another Klainchel fic, so..._**


	3. First: Summer

**Like I said, I will post the years and summers separately. Sadly, the first year and summer are rather boring and short. **

**Like, really short.**

* * *

Kurt's first year was a very normal year for freshmen students at Hogwarts. He attended amazing classes (potions, like – really? POTIONS!), hung around with actual people and wrote his dad every week.

And he could fly now. Like actually flying, or as Kurt liked to call it… defying gravity.

He flies home with Mike, Quinn, Mercedes and more American students with the special Hogwarts plane for Christmas. Quinn told them about it. In 2002, when the first American students enrolled Hogwarts, they made a gate 9 ¾ at Heathrow. The Salem Witches' Institute was witches only, but all American witches at Hogwarts preferred attending Hogwarts.

They had to take the Muggle tube, aka the subway, to the terminals, though.

He passed his tests flawlessly and he spent a lot of time with Quinn, Mike and Mercedes in summer, who happened to live in Lima.

They wrote Quinn a lot and he called Mike and Mercedes.

But the real fun started in his second year.

**_TBC_**

**_I really can't believe it's this small. A part of me wants to post the second year now, but it's too much for one day._**


	4. Second: Year

It all started one day in the Ravenclaw common room.

"I can't take these stupid quills anymore," Kurt exclaimed. Quinn looked up, confused. "Really?" she studied her quill, "I love them. I want to buy pink ink."

"Well, I hate them," Kurt pointed out and suddenly, he had an idea. He stood up. "I'll be back in ten," he said and rushed out.

The next week, Eric flew in the Great Hall, holding a package. He landed on the Ravenclaw table. Kurt gave him a piece of bread and Eric flew off.

Everyone around him looked at the package curiously. Kurt quickly opened it and found a letter.

_Hey kid,_

_You have no idea how hard it was for me not to laugh. Your aunt was visiting when Eric delivered your letter._

_But here I present, I fulfilled your wishes. I hope you're happy with it. I went to the shop and bought a lot so you can hand them out if someone else needs one._

_I love you and I can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_Loves,_

_Dad_

Kurt opened the smaller box that his dad sent him. Other kids leaned closer to get a better look and Kurt grinned when he saw some confused, but also some excited faces.

"What are those?" Quinn asked stunned, "It looks amazing."

"Ballpoint pens and pencils," Kurt answered, "God, I missed them and oh look! Normal notebooks! I love parchment, but I needed them like air!"

"Wait, is that… Muggle stuff?" Artie Abrams, who is a freshman, asked. Another freshman, Tina Cohen-Chang, nodded. "Stationary stuff," she clarified, "What- how?"

"I begged my dad to send me this," Kurt explained, "I really missed my old Muggle stuff. Sketching with quill and ink is horrible and it sprains ink on my clothes!"

Weeks passed and everyone knew Kurt as 'the kid with the Muggle stuff who refuses to use ink.' Kurt didn't mind. He was used to having names and labels, but to his surprise, this one wasn't negative.

His dad was right too. He had to hand out quite a lot to other Muggleborns who craved for Muggle stationary.

"Kurt, I have an idea!" Tina patted him on the back one day. She almost caught him staring at Felix Francus from the Gryffindor house. Luckily, Belinda was next to Felix.

"Belinda, really?" Tina asked, "You can get so much better."

Kurt just nodded. "But, you were saying?"

"Oh, yeah, I have an awesome idea," Tina said excitedly, "What about a club for Muggleborns. I mean, where wizard and witches can discuss Muggle topics. We all know for once that you are addicted to that new show. Eh-" "Grey's Anatomy? Yes I know."

"Imagine talking about that with others. I'm only halfblood, but there are other Muggleborns here who watch that show. And that new song Belonging Together." "We Belong Together by Mariah Carey?" Kurt asked. "Yes, that one! The Muggle world is interesting and you should be able to talk about it here."

"I'm listening," Kurt gestured to her to continue.

"What about… starting a club for Muggleborns only?" Tina suggested, "And you are probably the Muggelish Muggleborn here in Hogwarts with all the Muggle stuff your dad sends you on regular basis."

Kurt turned to Tina. "Look, Tina, I have class now, but I'll think about it," he said, "Okay?" Tina nodded. "Okay."

And he really did. He started plotting. He told Quinn about his plans and showed him a poster he made with Tina.

"'Muggleborns United. Join the MU!'," she read aloud, "Sounds good."

"Really?" Kurt asked her. "Yeah," Quinn said, "This can really happen, Kurt. I like it and I am pureblood."

"What about halfbloods?" they heard.

Artie was standing – sitting - behind them "I mean, I am pureblood too, but I guess that halfblood students want to talk about Muggle stuff too. And maybe purebloods want to know more about Muggles. I mean, Muggle Studies help, but it's better to hear it from actual Muggles."

"Yes, I'd like to join," Quinn pointed out.

"This halfblood too," they heard Mike.

Kurt furrowed his brow. "What about 'Muggleborns and Friends.' The MaF will be a place for Muggleborns to talk about Muggle topics with halfbloods and curious purebloods?"

"Sounds great," Artie nodded and Quinn hummed in agreement. "Good, I'll tell Tina."

After a week of more plotting it was time for the big question: yes or no? Tina insisted on not going. "I know it was my idea, Kurt, but it's your club now and your problem if he say no," she used as excuse. "Tina, you're the most unbelievable eleven year old I know," Kurt had said back.

Kurt went away and Quinn stood up. She went to her room and opened a small box. She smiled and wiped away her tear. She felt so happy.

Kurt, on the other hand, was nervous as hell.

But here he was. Dumbledore knew he was coming so he ordered the gargoyle to let Kurt in.

The headmaster's office was a large circular room and Kurt spotted a lot of portraits on the wall. The office had a lot of spindly tables with silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books, which made up a private library, his Pensieve (Kurt has read about that thing) and Fawkes the phoenix.

"Kurt Hummel, hello," Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, "Please, take a seat."

Kurt did.

"So, why did you want to talk to me, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt gulped. It was all or nothing now.

"Sir, as a Muggleblood I'm still kinda new to everything in the wizarding world," he started and Dumbledore nodded, "And I don't know how after school clubs and that stuff works at Hogwarts, but in an American High School that is really normal, so I'm here to ask for-" "For my permission regarding your 'MaF' club, right?" Dumbledore finished his sentence.

Kurt was stunned.

"Yes, sir, how do you know that?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Ms. Cohen-Chang talks a lot."

"Ah."

"Permission granted."

_What?_

"What?"

"Permission granted," Dumbledore repeated, "I like the idea and Hogwarts is home to everybody. If 'MaF' makes people feel more home, then of course! Why not?"

"So, you're okay with it?" Kurt asked to be sure, "No hard pureblood feelings involved or what?"

Dumbledore shook his head, laughing. "Oh no, Mr. Hummel. I don't know much about, as you said, 'American High Schools,' but here, I see no problems."

Kurt jumped out of his seat. "Oh thank you, professor, thank you!"

He turned around to leave, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Kurt, is that the only thing you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Yes?" Kurt was confused, because that was the reason he came here.

"So, nothing to do with Mr. Francus?"

"N-no," Kurt said nervously. Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, if I may," he said, "I should suggest the Room of Requirement for your meeting place."

Kurt turned back. He had never heard of that place. "The what?" he asked.

Dumbledore turned back to whatever he was reading before Kurt came in. "Oh, I suggest you find that out yourself."

Kurt nodded and made his way to the library. He quickly found a book that looked promising and borrowed it. Back in the Ravenclaw common room, he started reading.

Two hours later, he found it.

_'The room is located on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle and has a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. The way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and the door will appear.'_

Kurt looked up from his library book. He quickly shut it, stood up and rushed to the seventh floor.

It took him a few hours, but then he found it.

_I wish to find the perfect place for Muggleborns,_ he thought and he walked past it three times.

To his surprise, a door appeared.

* * *

A few months later, the MaF was a huge success. Almost all Muggleborns were members and a handful half- and purebloods had joined too.

The Room of Requirement was absolutely amazing. It was almost too perfect. When Kurt opened the doors for the first time, months ago, he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was amazing.

It had a lot of Muggle stuff in it, like an actual TV. Kurt didn't know how a room could do such thing, but Muggle magazines and books were there too.

Other Muggleborns were as amazed as him and they quickly started their routines they made up on their way to the MaF. They also talked about Muggle news. Hurricane Katrina was the topic.

"I still can't tell you how much I love this place, Kurt," Belinda told him, "It's my absolute favourite place. I'm so glad Felix dragged me in here. He seems like a dumb bloke, but don't be daft. He's one hell of a lad. It's a bloody honour to be here." "It's my favorite place too," Kurt said, skipping the whole _way-too-British_ Felix part, "And it was an honor to start it."

She nodded and skipped off.

"Oh, Kurtsie, I told you not to," Tina pouted, "Not Belinda." "She seems like a nice girl to me," Kurt shrugged and walked away.

The MaF was amazing and he loved talking about Muggle things with all the Muggleborns, but every club has sub clubs.

They called themselves 'the New Directions.' It was basically the American part of the club (with one Irish kid called Rory Flanagan from Hufflepuff) and weirdly enough, everyone liked singing. Even the guys.

Back in America, all the other boys in Kurt's class had taunted him for it.

And here, he was in a club that likes singing.

"Professor Flitwick asked me to join that hideous choir again," Rachel Berry muttered. She was a Muggleborn from Slytherin with a big mouth, "I told him, again, that I don't like the songs they sing." "Yes, they're pretty boring," Santana Lopez, halfblood, also from Slytherin, agreed, "Every time the toads open their mouths… damn. I can't take that shit."

"Yes, my daddies sing better than them and that means something," Rachel grumbled, but she lost Kurt at 'daddies.'

"Daddies?" he asked. 'Yes, I have two daddies," Rachel answered, "Nothing wrong with that, uh?" She looked dead serious. Kurt shook his head. "N-no. Love is love." Rachel nodded.

"But back to the choir," Brittany Pierce, halfblood, Hufflepuff, 'saved' Kurt, "Everyone knows we're better."

"Yeah. Our little family is so much better," Finn Hudson, Muggleborn, Gryffindor, nodded.

"Showcircle?" Quinn suggested. The others all agreed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAZING!" they yelled and all the other members looked at them

_**TBC**_

_**I had to google so much about 2005, it was... interesting.**_


	5. Second: Summer

_**And yet another stupid short summer. I swear, summers will be better.**_

* * *

Kurt ended his second year even better than his first. Ravenclaw won the House cup and he once again passed all his exams.

Summer was amazing with all his new friends around him. It must've been fate, because everyone lived in Ohio.

Everyone.

Maybe Ohio was the only magic state in America. Kurt snorted when he even thought about that idea.

His dad's business went so much better after Kurt left for Hogwarts. His dad felt guilty when he told Kurt. "Now it feels like I'm happy that you're gone, but in reality, it's only because I have one less mouth to feed," he said.

Kurt hugged him tightly and told him that he was happy for his dad.

But every summer had an end and the thirteen years old had to go back.

**TBC**


	6. Third: Year

Life continued. It was just another year at Hogwarts. The only new thing were the trips to Hogsmeade. Kurt loves them. He also took extra classes, like Music, Muggle Music and Muggle Art.

But then one late November day, everything changed.

"I swear, she was totally staring at me," Noah –Puck- Puckerman, pureblood, Gryffindor, exclaimed that day, "And she saw me _and rrrrr_, man. I am the freakin' saw." Santana rolled her deep brown eyes in an overdramatic way. "Sure."

"Did someone watch the new How I Met Your Mother episode?" Tina asked, "I swear to God, this show is gold." "I hope it stays gold," Kurt added, "Bless the TV here!"

He looked over to a group of MaF members, watching the 'telly.'

"Bloody hell! They did not!" "Oh, they did!" they heard.

"I feel like this is the American part of the MaF," Rachel stated, "All Americans I know are here, even the half- and pureblood ones." "You're figuring that out _now_?" Santana sneered, "Wow, I applaud you."

"A few days ago, I heard Morgan bought chips so I basically jumped on her," Kurt said, "I begged her for paprika flavored chips and she looked like me like I was a crazy idiot. Truth to be told, she did call me 'bonkers' and went all like 'What kind of rubbish is that, you bloody moron? Paprika flavoured chips?' Turns out she meant fries, not 'crisps.'"

"True, I mean, are there any more Americans left?" Lauren Zises, Muggleborn, Slytherin, wondered. "Nah," Sugar Motta, pureblood, Slytherin, said, "I am still happy that Rory is here though. I thank you guys for hearing him out before telling him no. Although I know most of you didn't really understand him."

"Hold up," Mercedes said, "I know one more! He's from the Hufflepuff house." "Me?" Sam Evans, Muggleborn, Hufflepuff, asked and Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me, Sam, you're here with us, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Right."

"No, I meant-" Mercedes couldn't finish because a boy entered the Room of Requirement. He was short, had gelled back black hair, olive skin and beautiful eyes. Weirdly enough, he wore a Hufflepuff bow tie instead of a normal tie.

"This is the American part of the MaF, right?" he asked Tina. She nodded. "-him," Mercedes finished quietly and smiled.

"Oh, well, I'd like to join you guys if you don't mind," the boy shrugged, "I mean, professor Flitwick told me you all like singing too."

"The more, the merrier!" Santana raised the glass of Butterbeer Brittany handed her a few minutes earlier.

"Well," the boy smirked, "_Accio_ Butterbeer!" Another glass of Butterbeer flew over to him. "My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a Hufflepuff as you can see," he pointed to his bow tie, "This is my second year at Hogwarts. I am pureblood American who loves to sing and is interested in Muggle stuff."

"Welcome, Blaine Anderson," Kurt raised his glass too, "I am Kurt Hummel, the biggest Muggleborn in school."

"I know," Blaine smiled and his smile was warm. It was kind of comforting.

When their glasses clinked, Kurt swore he felt something. It felt like an electric shock, the same one he had three years ago when he bought his wand.

He ignored it, though.

"I like this Hobbit kid here," Santana smirked, "Can we keep him?"

They did.

They all flew home for Christmas _and guess what,_ Blaine was from Ohio too. They spent most of their time together and soon, they were attached to the hip. Blaine was basically with Kurt all the time. At the end of February, everyone knew they're – as American Muggles said – 'besties' for life.

Quinn often found Blaine wandering around the Ravenclaw common room and Mercedes saw Kurt in the Hufflepuff common room on regular basis.

Quinn wasn't jealous of Blaine. She knew she lost Kurt to Blaine, but she still spendt a hella lot of time with Kurt. They were still best friends, but they weren't 'besties' like Kurt and Blaine.

Most of the time, they were with three.

Or with four when Mercedes joined them.

But then, Quinn had something else. Every time she felt down, she just went to her room, opened a box and looked at one special thing.

* * *

It was mid Spring time when Kurt started noticing different things about his new friend.

He had always known that Blaine was handsome, but now he was _handsome_. Kurt loved everything about him. He loved how his skin tone was so beautiful, he loved the way he gelled his hair, he loved the laugh wrinkles, he loved his dimples, he loved the way his lips looked so soft, he loved his triangle shaped eyebrows.

But most importantly: he loved Blaine's beautiful eyes.

He loved the way they widened and lit up every time Blaine laughed. He loved how beautifully big they were. He loved that his pupils were a mix of amber, honey, gold and hazel. He loved the long beautiful eyelashes the most.

"Kurt, you know it's really obvious, right?"

"Hm? What'cha mean?"

"Kurtsie, please," Quinn shoot him her bitch face, "I don't know if you noticed, but you're dragging me to a Quidditch game and I know for sure that it's Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. You never gave a damn about sports and now that you know Blainers is a Chaser, you go to every single game."

"I-" "Especially the ones with the Hufflepuffs in it."

"What are you saying?" Kurt asked and they finally arrived at the field. They quickly climbed into the Ravenclaw tower.

"That you have it bad for your favorite 'Puff," Quinn smirked. Kurt turned red. "I- I have not!" Quinn shoot him another bitch glare. "Come one, Kurtie Kat, I know you've been crushing on him for quite some time now. I also know you've been checking Felix Francus out."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Quinn hadn't finished yet.

"And just so you know, I'm completely cool with it," she said, "I met Rachel's dads last summer and they're just normal people. It's 2006 and I know the Muggle world is changing around us right now. I swear, by the time you fly back to the States, a new kind of computer exists. I bet that by the time we graduate, you're allowed to get married in the states. Look at the Netherlands. Belgium? Spain? Canada?"

She had a point. Massachusetts had already passed the bill. He looked up to Quinn and_ hey wait a second…_

"S-So, you won't defriend me?" Kurt asked to be sure.

"I will never defriend you," Quinn placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I love you in a very platonic way."

The game started and they focussed on that.

Well, Quinn focussed on the game. Kurt focussed on Blaine.

* * *

"God, I want to go to Honeydukes!" Blaine screeched, "I love Honeydukes!" "Then we'll go to Honeydukes," Quinn said slowly, "But I thought you wanted to go to Dominic Maestro's Music Shop first?"

"Yada, yada, less talking, more Honeydukes!" Blaine rushed to the cand- uh, sweets shop.

"He's so cute," Kurt said dreamily. Quinn shook her head. "Yada, yada, less talking, more Honeydukes!" she mimicked Blaine and ran after him.

Kurt sighed. He had no other option so he followed them inside. Blaine was holding a cart full of Chocolate Frogs, Toffees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Peppermint Toads.

Kurt whistled and weirdly enough, Blaine blushed. "Someone's hungry," Kurt quickly commented and Quinn appeared next to him, holding some Fizzing Whizzbees. She whistled too.

This time, Blaine didn't blush.

"That's a lot of candy," she said. "Sweets," Blaine corrected her, "Yes, I know I have a lot of _sweets_, but Sam and I are planning on sharing it with the other 'Puff guys."

"The two of you done?" Kurt asked, "We still have to go to Dominic's and I want to go to Dogweed and Deathcap too."

"Oh, and I want to go to the hairdressing salon," Quinn added, "It's just across the street, so let's do that first."

No one objected.

At the end of noon, the three of them were in the Three Broomsticks. Quinn cut her hair short. It was a shock for the boys, but it looks really good.

"Wait, where's Mercedes. I haven't seen her," Quinn noted and took a sip of her drink. Blaine chuckled softly to himself.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I bet she's at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop… _with Sam_."

Quinn almost spat out her drink. "S-Sam?" she stuttered and Blaine nodded smiling. He was completely oblivious to Quinn's feelings. "Oh yes," he said, "Sam can't stop talking about her. It's getting exhausting."

Quinn looked shocked, but quickly recovered. She smiled way too innocently. "So, what about you, Blainers?" she started, "Who are you taking to Madam Puddifoot's? Who is the lucky girl?"

Blaine laughed humorlessly. "Nah, no lucky girl for me, Quinny," he said.

"Really?" Quinn looked genuinely surprised, "Not even Rachel. The two of you are like long-lost siblings. You're perfect together." Kurt wanted to hit her, but he took a sip of his tea instead. Tea always calmed his down.

"No, not Rachel."

"Why not?"

Blaine looked up, puzzled. But then he raised his triangles (that's Kurt's name for his eyebrows) and then laughed.

"Because I'm gay, I thought that was obvious?"

Now, Kurt did spit out his tea. It dripped everywhere. Quinn gaped at him and quickly waved her wand. "_Scourgrify_."

"So, all cleaned up?" Madam Rosemerta, who rushed towards their table, asked, "Yet? Damn you smart Hogwarts students." She skipped off.

"Wait," Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion, "You really didn't know?" Quinn shook her head. "Well, this is outstanding," she said, "Oh look at the time! I have to go!" Kurt scanned the room, but he couldn't find a clock.

"I have to go now. I still want to go to Tomes and Scrolls. Byeeeee!" he left some Sickles on the table and made her way out of the caf- uh, pub.

"What did just happen?" Blaine asked. "Don't know," Kurt lied, but he knows _damn well_ why she just left and he wanted to hit her for it.

Blaine pouted. "Didn't know she was _one of those_ witches," he shrugged, "But I guess I can live with that." "One of those?" Kurt asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh, y'know, homophobes," Blaine sighed and Kurt leapt out of his seat.

"God, no!" he shrieked and Blaine looked confused to him. He continued: "I swear, Quinn loves you and has nothing against it. She loves Rachel's dads and a few days ago she was talking about progress in the Muggle world."

"Yeah, I heard the Muggle world is even worse," Blaine said and lay back in his chair, obviously relieved, "At least I can get married later, hallelujah." Kurt gulped and quickly changed the subject.

They finished their drinks and went to Spintwitches. Blaine wanted to buy a new training Quaffle. They met up with Quinn (who smugly grinned to Kurt) and returned to the castle.

_**TBC**_

**_Do you sometimes just *forget* your end notes?_  
**


	7. Third: Summer

_**Look, it's actually a longer summer**_

* * *

Summer in Ohio had never been Kurt's favor- wait, favo_u_rite thing. It was not that it was cold and all the other usual complaints, but there was no one there. Kurt spent most of his summer days inside, playing with his toys by himself.

Now, he had friends. He had had them for three years now.

"My dad has to work today, so… wanna hang out?" Kurt asked, "I mean, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike said yes. And they asked Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Artie and Tina too. Artie and Brittz said no, though."

"H-Hang on," he heard Blaine on the other side of the Muggle phone line, "I'm- uh. How do you turn this off again?" The Muggleborns learned the purebloods how to use Muggle phones in one of the last weeks before summer. It was hard for most of them, but they were pretty good at it now.

"Turn what off?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Uh, my family can hear you now, right mom?" "Yup!" a woman said in the background. "Not that I have something to hide, but I-" "Click on the button left under," Kurt told him.

"Oh, eh, yes!" Kurt loved it when Blaine sounded like an excited puppy, "But you were saying?"

"Hanging out, with the others, Lima mall?" Kurt suggested.

"Kurt, I live in Westerville!"

"Blaine, I don't care!"

It felt silent and Kurt started playing with the fabulous black tie he was wearing.

"Okay," Blaine finally said, "See you in two hours."

Two hours later, Blaine entered the Lima Bean. Quinn was the first to notice. "Yoohoo, Blainey, here-o!" she waved enthusiastically and a few people stared at her. Santana hushed her. "Muggles don't do that here, Q," she hissed to her.

Blaine, looking good in his 'normal' clothes, smiled brightly. He quickly ordered a coffee – another thing the Muggleborns taught the purebloods – and joined the others.

"Hey guys, how is it going? Also, Muggle currency, man. Look at this paper thing-y." He waved with his five dollar bill.

"Did you seriously travel two hours to Lima for us?" Mike sounded impressed. Blaine shrugged and put some sugar in his coffee. "Well, Kurt asked me. So why not?" he said, still concentrated on his coffee, "Wait, do I have to put this creamer thing in it too?"

Rachel took over and Blaine's eyes were fixed on her.

Quinn thought it was the perfect opportunity to smirk to Kurt. _What?_ he mouthed back and Quinn's smirk grew even wider. _Your boy_, she mouthed and smirked again. _He's not my-_

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Tina asked him. Damn Tina.

"Telling Quinn she looks absolutely beautiful," Kurt winked to Quinn. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should take our coffee to the park," Santana suggested, "All these Muggles are staring daggers to Quinn and Blaine." Mercedes hummed in agreement.

They quickly left the Lima Bean and made their way to the park. Kurt was on front. He didn't notice the others stopping because Quinn saw a bicycle. ("Oh my god, guys, is that a real bike?"). He kept on walking until-

_SPLASH_

Suddenly, everything felt cold. Kurt licked his lips and realized that whatever was thrown at him tasted like raspberries.

The realization sunk in and the syrup dripped off his face.

"Well, look who's here?" an unfamiliar voice laughed, "If it isn't our little Kurtina."

He heard more laughter and more unfamiliar voices.

"What the hell," is the only thing Kurt said and the boys around him laughed even harder. "Look at this. Even his girly voice hasn't changed," the first guy laughed, "Damn, Amizio, can you believe it."

And then Kurt knew. Karofsky, Amizio and other boys from his old school were in front of him. Of course their voices had changed. They were around fourteen – fifteen now. The last time Kurt saw them they were eleven or twelve.

Then he heard some familiar voices. "Kurt, Kurt!" he heard Rachel sprinting to him. Other footsteps approached him.

Kurt could finally open one eye.

"I'm fine, Rach, don't worry," Kurt tried to push his friends away. They didn't have to be here now. "No, Kurt, let me try to-" Kurt pushed her hands away. "Rach, it's-" "Don't be stupid, Kurt, you don't look fine at all," Quinn said.

Mike turned to the boys. "What the fuck," he yelled, "Why did you have to do that?"

"Ooooooh, I am so scared. An Asian is attacking me," Karofsky teased, "What are you going to do? Do I have to make my maths homework myself?"

Tina opened her mouth to protests, but Mercedes stopped her. "He's not worth it," she told her.

"Math?" Blaine whispered and Mike said: "Let's just say it's Arithmancy."

"Z, can you believe it? Our little Kurtina has actual friends. Friends, Z, friends and not just some imaginations in his fucked up head." Amizio whistled.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Kurt asked the boys as politely as possible. He had to keep his cool.

"Why? Afraid? Is that why you left us?" Karofsky sneered, "Everyone wonders where you are. Your dad told us you went to an expensive private boarding school. But who is he kidding. Everyone in town knows he can't afford it."

Kurt had enough. He turned around. "Let's go, guys. I have to clean up." He started walking away.

"Wait, we're not done yet, Kurtina!" Karofsky pretended he's pleading, "We have so much to talk about. We need to catch up about your pathetic loner life." Kurt chose to ignore him and continued walking. His friends had no other choice so they followed him. They exchanged some worried glares.

"Sure, run away like you always do, you coward!" Karofsky shouted after him, "And you can run as much as you want, but this is what you are and what you always will be."

"Just continue walking, guys," Kurt told his friends with his head hanging.

"A big, pathetic, faggy coward!"

Blaine snapped his head around. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that," he groaned and turned around. He ran back to the boys.

"Blaine, no!" Quinn followed him.

But Blaine had already pulled his wand out of his sleeve and he was pointing the top of it to Karofsky's chest.

Karofsky stared down, studied the wand and started laughing like an crazy idiot. But well, he was a crazy idiot.

"Blaine, no," Quinn whispered when she slowly got a hold of his wand.

She lowered it. Blaine still looked furious and he looked like he was determined to kill. Quinn grabbed him by his head and pushed it against hers. "Blaine, no. Like 'Cedes said, he's not worth it. The Ministry will blame you for using magic outside Hogwarts," she whispered softly, "Please, don't."

She broke his wand out of his grip and they parted. Blaine eyed down and nodded, biting his under lip. "Okay," he said. Quinn sighed with relief.

But when Quinn started walking to the others, Blaine turned around and threw a fit. He hit Karofsky right in his face.

Karofsky groaned in agony.

Quinn stopped walking and the other friends all froze. Karofsky hid his nose with his left hand. Blaine saw a little bit of blood.

"You fucking brat!" Karofsky spew.

Kurt had seen it all from behind. Did Blaine really just did that for him?

He started walking to his friend, but before he could even reach him, Blaine shrank, looked around and ran away.

The wrong way.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, but it was no use. Blaine had disappeared. Kurt sighed. "You guys go to my house. I'll go after him," he said to his friends, who were still frozen, "We'll meet each other there, okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer and ran after Blaine, leaving his friends behind.

"Wait," Rachel peeped, "Does anybody know where he lives? Because I don't." Everyone shook their heads.

"Uh oh," Quinn said.

So, when Kurt and Blaine arrived at Kurt's house a few minutes later, no one was there. Kurt just shrugged and opened the door, motioning to Blaine to go in.

He did and they both awkwardly shuffled to Kurt's room. "God, I need to change, if you don't mind," Kurt rushed to the bathroom and cleaned his face. His new blouse was totally ruined. He quickly unbuttoned it and re-entered his room. Blaine was sitting in Kurt old chair, waiting.

Kurt quickly changed outfits, _in front of Blaine. WHY DID HE DO THAT?_

He hoped he didn't overstep his boundaries. He was so focused on not trying to feel bad about it and backing away, he didn't notice Blaine staring and quietly gulping.

Kurt changed in the one thing he loved the most. He almost grew out of it, so he didn't wear it anymore. In fact, he left it here last Christmas. But wearing his old Little Mermaid sweater felt comforting.

"Done," he said and walks over to Eric's cage. He opened it and Eric got out. "Let's go downstairs," he suggested and Blaine nodded. Kurt whistled and Eric followed him downstairs.

Blaine looked nervous.

"Kurt, I-" "None of that now," Kurt interrupted him, "Let's just- uh." He turned on the DVD player and the Little Mermaid started rolling. He filled a tray with several Muggle snacks and he told Blaine to sit down. They watched in silence, but Kurt could feel that Blaine was tensed up.

They were almost at the end of the movie when the bell rang.

"I'll get it," Kurt stood up, "Must be the others. Finally."

He smiled when he saw his friends standing on the other side of the door. He opened the door and his smile faded.

Mercedes and Mike were holding an exploding Santana down and Quinn and Rachel pushed Kurt inside the living room. There, Quinn got hold of his arm and Rachel of Blaine's.

Rachel ungracefully slurred Blaine of the couch and Quinn pushed Kurt on it. The others followed them inside, Santana finally calm, and they all formed a circle around the couch.

They all stared down dagger at Kurt. It made him quite nervous.

"So, who's gonna break him first," Quinn said to Santana, "Me or you?" "Your choice, Q, your choice," Santana replied, her eyes still on Kurt.

In the background Kurt saw Mike filling Blaine in. Blaine's eyes looked determined to Kurt and he nodded.

He also joined the circle and exploded. "What the fuck, Kurt!" he yelled and Kurt swore to the God he didn't believe in, he had never seen him look so angry. He had also never heard him curse.

"Apparently, it's gonna be our lil Bow-Tie-Suspender-Pants," Santana said, crossing her arms.

"Wait," Kurt held up his hands defensively, "You're blaming me for what happened, or what?" "Of course not, Kurt. But I think we'd all like to know why those guys, whoever they were, did that," Blaine said firmly, "And who were they, yeah?"

Kurt looked away.

Blaine slammed his fist on the table next to the couch and it even startled Santana. All the others watched the two boys in silence.

"Merlin's Beard, Kurt. Can't you see we were fucking worried about you?"

Kurt stood up. "Calm down, psycho!" he yelled.

Blaine looked away and quirked his triangles, nodding. "Okay. Okay," he said slowly, rubbing his chin, "I will then. Girls," he turned to Quinn and Santana, "break him."

Santana understood that pretty well. She yelled at him in rapid-fire Spanish.

Luckily, the phone rang.

"Sorry, ladies, I have to take that one." He quickly ran to the phone and picked it up. "No, she's dead this is her son," he said and ignored the confused looks on his friends' faces.

"H-Huh-llo," he heard a woman.

"Hello," Kurt answered, "This is Kurt."

"Kurt? Oh, yes! Kurt!" the woman sounded relieved, "I- uh. What do I do now? DEVON!" she started yelling, "HOW DO YOU USE MUGGLE PHONES?"

He heard a man yelling something back.

"Oh, eh. This is – eh. DEVON! WHAT DO MUGGLES SAY ON THE PHONE?" "Your name, darling!" the man's voice was clearer now.

"Celia Anderson," the woman said and then, "DEVON! I DID IT. WHAT DO I DO NOW?" "Talk, darling," the man replied.

"Wait, Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt asked, "Blaine's mother?"

Blaine looked up, confused.

"DEVON! HE KNOWS WHO I AM WHAT DO I SAY NOW?" "Ask him where Blaine is, darling," the man answered and Kurt tried to supress a chuckle.

"Blaine is here, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt answered and Blaine slowly made his way to the phone.

"DEVON! HE KNOWS WHERE BLAINE IS. WHAT DO I DO NOW?" "Ask him for Blaine, darling," the man answered. "Wait, Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt interjected, "He's standing next to me, hang on." He pushed the phone in Blaine's hand. "Ma?" he asked.

A few minutes later, he got off the phone. "Looks like I have to go," he said, staring down at the phone, "I can't believe she just called me."

He looked up, suddenly remembering where he was.

"Kurt, I have to go home, but this isn't over yet." _Of fucking course._

He sprinted away and that was that.

Well, that's what Kurt thought.

Santana continued yelling in rapid-fire Spanish.

"Okay, guys, good," Kurt finally gave up, "I will tell you everything, but please, not now. Blaine has to be there."

"Yes and he just left!" Rachel pointed to the door.

"Next time will do," Kurt said smugly, "But now, let me introduce you to some awesome Disney movies. Ever heard of High School Musical?"

* * *

Few days later, he arrived in Westerville with Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Mike. Rachel wasn't allowed to go because her daddies wanted to go out shopping with her and Tina simply couldn't make it.

Blaine had asked them to come over to talk.

It wasn't the first time for Kurt to go to a wizarding house. He went to Quinn's several times and even Puck's. _Puck's_. **It was totally awesome, though.**

But Blaine's was different.

It wasn't just a house, it was a freaking mansion.

"Wow," Quinn said, "And I thought that the Fabray family was rich." The door opened and Blaine stood there in the doorway, looking hella fine in his cardigan, bowtie and tight jeans.

"Control your staring," Quinn whispered in his ear.

"Shut up," he hissed back.

"Are you guys coming in or not?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Sorry," he said.

Inside was even richer. It looked like a Muggle mansion, but with flying and noisy things here and there.

"Please come in. My mom has homemade pumpkin juice," he opened another door. Probably the one to the living room.

Kurt stepped in.

A _damn huge_ living room, yeah.

"Okay, let's not waste too much time," Mercedes said after the accepted a glass of pumpkin juice, "We all know why we're here."

"Kurt," everyone said in unison. "Me," Kurt whispered.

"Good, I'll promise, I'll remain silent. Or no, I won't," Blaine corrected himself, "I'll remain calm. And I hope Santana will do the same."

Santana groans.

"Good, but only today," she gave in, "So you'll better tell us."

"Uh, maybe we all should sit down first?" Kurt suggested, because _hell they're still standing and it feels so intimidating._

"And then you'll tell?" Mike asked to be sure. Kurt nodded. "Still no idea why you guys want to know so badly, but then I will."

Mike didn't look convinced, but the others all seated down, so he did too. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Before I found out I was a wizard, I was the outcast in the school," Kurt started, "I- uh, they teased me quite a lot. Daily, actually."

"Teased as in…?" Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really have to know?" Kurt tilted his head to his left side. "Yes!" everyone answered.

"Why aren't you telling us?" Mercedes asked, "'Just teasing' my ass!"

"Teased as in…?" Quinn said again.

"Uh, calling me names, slamming me against a wall sometimes, slushies, a lot of slushies, the-" "I'm gonna stop you right there, Pretty Face!" Santana made a 'talk-to-the-hand' gesture, "Like 'Cedes said: ''just teasing' my ass'"

It felt silence and Kurt felt quite uncomfortable.

Then, Blaine sighed deeply.

"Look, Kurt," he stood up and Kurt's mind went like crazy. _No no no remain seated, please._ "I won't tell you I'm sorry because I know some people don't want other people's pity, but-" The next thing Kurt knew was Blaine hugging him very tightly. "- I just want you to know that I'm here for you. And I'm sure the others think the same."

"'You are very brave and I know you don't believe that, but I can _see_ you are,'" Mercedes quoted the Sorting Hat, or Kurt thought that was what she said, because the only thing he could think of was _OH MY GOD BLAINE IS HOLDING ME._

**TBC**


	8. Fourth: Year

_**If you haven't noticed yet: I suck at writing the movements etc. Let's just all focus on my not so crappy dialogue (:**_

* * *

Kurt's fourth year started with a blast. Dumbledore announced another Triwizard Tournament and more importantly: the Yule Ball.

Everyone went crazy. Only one month in the school year and people already had dates. It was ridiculous.

Two months passed and Kurt was still living the single life. He did think about asking someone **(*cough*Blaine*cough*)** but he thought it was the best not to take any risks. Or something.

Quinn on the other hand, didn't live that life anymore.

"… asked me and I still can't believe it and, Kurt! You're not listening!" Quinn hit him with her potions text book. They were sunbathing on the paved courtyard with Quinn's cat, Charlie, snuggled against her chest.

"Huh, what, no I mean, yes. He asked you. What's next?"

Quinn followed Kurt's gaze and grinned. "Ooooh Kurtsie," she cooed. "Oh shut up you," Kurt tried to push her away, "I am busy."

"Yes, with drooling over your favourite 'Puff, again," she rolled her deep blue eyes.

"Stop calling him that. You promised!" "Not to his face, no," Quinn smirked and she dodged Kurt's hand that was flying towards her.

"Good, good, so Noah asked you?" Kurt said, "Didn't you have a bad to Sam?" Quinn sat up – Charlie glared at her - and crossed her legs. "Nah, I'm over him. He's going with 'Cedes anyway," she sighed and Kurt rubbed her back.

"But we were talking about you and Blainey," Quinn said and Kurt ducked. "If I were you, I'd ask him right away. I mean, another hot gay wizard. It's fate." "Quinn, I-" "Or do you want to be asked?" Quinn continued, "I mean, maybe 'Cedes and I can arrange something. Also, it's November. One month left, honey."

"Quinny, please no," he whined.

"Nah-ah, I don't want to hear another lame excuse. You ask him this week or I'll make him ask you," she gathered all her stuff and stood up, "I am going to the library now, leaving you. This could be your moment."

She skipped off and Kurt also stood up. He took a deep breath. He can do this.

But then he became aware of his surroundings. It was too crowed and that wasn't one of his 'lame excuses', right?

He slowly backed away. _Another time_, he thought.

So at the end of the week, he saw his chance.

And he let it go.

Blaine and Sam were standing in the Entrance Hall and it was quite empty. Blaine was saying his goodbyes to Sam. Sam walked away.

Kurt gathered all his courage and stepped forward.

But then out of nowhere, a Slytherin tapped on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt quickly hid behind the stairs. "Is it true?" the guy said and judging by his accent, he was American, "An actual gay wizard?" Blaine nodded proudly.

"Good, so I'm not alone," the guy smiled and Blaine stared at him in awe. "Y-you?" "Yes, another American gay wizard. I am Sebastian Smythe, by the way." Kurt cringed when Blaine shook his hand. "Pleasure," he said, "If you're American, why aren't you in the MaF's New Directions?"

Sebastian sighed. "Pureblood," he answered.

"I am pureblood too," Blaine quickly said, "But it's really fun." Luckily, Sebastian looked annoyed. "Yes, I know. But I think that we have to keep the wizard blood for ourselves. Don't have to talk to Muggles," he spat.

Blaine was thrown off guard by that. "Well, if that's what you believe." He smiled again.

"Anyway," Sebastian had a crooked smile and Kurt didn't like it at all, "Only other gay wizard, uh?" "Well, I assume there are more gay wizards here, but just… still in the closet, I guess."

"I know," Sebastian said excitedly, "That's why we have to make a statement, right?" Blaine looked puzzled. "Statement?" he asked.

"Oh, little oblivious Blaine," he smiled, "Do I have to spell it for you?" Blaine was still confused.

"Okay," Sebastian sighed, "Blaine Anderson, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Kurt's blood went cold.

It went even colder when Blaine said yes. And he was really excited about it.

Kurt didn't hesitate. He ran away without thinking. His head was spinning and it felt like he was about to throw up.

He didn't know how, but he successfully made his way to the Ravenclaw common room and he answered the question flawlessly.

Luckily, Quinn was sitting in the common room. She was studying for Divination.

She looked up. "Oh, did you ask him? Did he say yes?" she peeped excitedly, "How did you did it? What did you say? You look red. Did you kiss and-" "Are you done?" an agonized Kurt cut her off, "I didn't ask him." There was a small pause. She was probably processing the information Kurt just gave her.

Then, she exploded.

"What do you mean, you didn't ask him?" she yelled and house mates turned around and stared at her. But Quinn continued. "Kurt Hummel, we had a freaking deal, remember? " Kurt held his hands up defensively. "Jeez, Quinny, lemme talk for a moment before you go all nuclear on me!"

Quinn inhaled sharply and luckily for Kurt, she calmed down. "Okay," she said and she studied her fingernails, "I'm listening."

Kurt let himself fall next to her. He had always loved the beautiful blue couches in the common room.

He sighed.

"I was too late. I saw him standing there, looking damn fine and it was the perfect moment," Kurt winced, "And then, out of nowhere… he arrived. Right in front of me."

"Who?" Quinn asked curiously and just that moment, the door slammed open and a very happy looking Blaine entered the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey everyone. I have awesome news," he said and he also takes a seat, on Quinn's other side.

"Blaine, what- huh?" Quinn looked from the door to Blaine and back to the door. "How- what?" she stumbled over her words.

Blaine shrugged. "Ah, Kurt gave me the answer a few weeks ago. I told him our rhythm too, but like I was saying: I have awesome news."

"Do tell," Kurt smiled the fakest fake smile ever.

"Someone just asked me to the Yule Bal," Blaine was basically jumping in his seat from excitement.

"R-Really?" Quinn muttered, eyeing Kurt who nodded sadly.

"And guess what… it was a boy."

Quinn looked genuinely surprised. "You mean another gay kid?" she eyed Kurt again. Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Quinn forced herself to smile. "How… wonderful, " she said.

"I know, right?" Blaine continued and Kurt swore to a God he didn't believe in, he was about to kill someone. "Sebastian, that's his name, and I are trying to make a statement. Maybe if we show others that we're just ordinary kids, they will open up."

"Clever," Quinn said coldly. Blaine nodded. "Anyway, better get going. I only wanted to pop by to tell Kurt and well, turned out the two of you were together, but byeeeeee!" He waved enthusiastically.

He left.

"Oh my god," Quinn whispered. Kurt swallowed. _Oh my god indeed. _

The day of the actual Yule Ball, Santana grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him to a quiet corner.

"Santana, what the-" "Shhhh, Hummel," she looked around, "I heard that you're the most pathetic guy in school." Kurt tried to object.

"So I am here to offer my services, " Santana announced and Kurt quickly closed his mouth.

"I know it sounds weird, but you're gay so shut up and listen to me." "I- I am not gay," Kurt sputtered.

"Hummel, please," she shoot him an _'are-you-fucking-kidding-me'_ glance and rolled her eyes, "It's so fucking obvious. You've been making eyes to the 'Puff since the beginning."

"I-" "No worries. Me too."

_Wait, what._

Santana must've seen him looking at her like she was a crazy new creature because she hit him over the back of his head.

"Yes, I play with you on the other team and I need a beard."

"Uh, excuse me?" Kurt spat, "Me?"

Santana patted him on the shoulder. "I see you at four," she smiled too innocently and rushed away.

* * *

The Yule Ball was quite boring. Santana, who looked fabulous in her dark red dress, couldn't stop staring at Brittany, who was sitting next to Artie and Brittany couldn't stop staring at Santana.

Artie and Brittany, Santana and Kurt and also Blaine and Sebastian were the only couples off the dance floor.

Others danced like crazy. Quinn laughed when Puck started doing his 'moves,' Sugar and Rory slow danced, Finn spun Rachel around and so on.

Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Artie simply sat down and Blaine and Sebastian were nowhere to be seen.

"I- eh, I'll get you something to drink?" Kurt tried and Santana nodded. "Yes, do that."

And then, Blaine and Sebastian arrived.

Kurt didn't give a shit about Sebastian, but Merlin's beard (no beard joke pun intended), 'normal' Blaine was handsome, but this Blaine _was fine as hell._

He wore a black Muggle tux with his yellow and black Hufflepuff bow tie. His hair was gelled, which was nothing new, but it was in a totally different way.

God, he was so handsome.

The thirteen year old grinned softly when he saw Kurt staring. Blaine and Sebastian started dancing and Kurt remembered what he was doing.

_Santana, drinks, oh yeah._

He got her some punch. "Thanks, Porcelain Skin," she said when Kurt handed her the punch. She couldn't take her eyes off the two dancing boys. More people stopped dancing and stared in awe.

"Yes, they are gay," Kurt simply said.

"I figured."

The next thing Kurt knew is that Santana sprinted across the room, kissed Brittany's face and dragged her away.

Artie was in shock.

He spent the rest of the night bitter and alone.

**That's Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's prom story. Amen.**

The next day, Brittany and Santana and also Blaine and Sebastian were big news. Even though he was really happy for Britt and San, he couldn't stand the news.

Turned out that Blaine and Sebastian's theory worked. More students opened up and suddenly everyone knew about Dumbledore. Turned out that wasn't a secret at all.

"Maybe this is your time," Quinn had told him, but Kurt had firmly shaken his head. "Not here, not now. Need to do someone else first."

Another sad thing was that Kurt had lost Blaine. It wasn't the same as Quinn losing Kurt because Kurt really lost his 'bestie' to Sebastian.

They were dating and the Quibbler picked them as most famous Hogwarts couple. Kurt hated it. Blaine was always with Sebastian and when he did have time for Kurt (and Quinn) it was always 'Bas this' and 'Bas that.'

They even went to the Second Task together. Kurt remembered Blaine saying 'I would never participate something like this. It's horrible. I refuse to even watch it' at the beginning of the year.

Well, now he went with 'Bas.'

It was March when Puck broke Quinn's heart. "H-He s-s-said he didn't li-li-like my wh-wh-whining." Kurt bit his lip and looked over to Mercedes, who nodded.

"God, Quinny, look at me," Kurt knelt next to her, "You're absolutely amazing. He's a fool for letting you go."

"Yes, Q," Mercedes also knelt next to her, "He's just another stupid guy. You deserve so much better."

"Let's get you up," Kurt suggested, because they were attracting a crowd, "Let's go to Hagrid. We haven't visited him in weeks and there will be a MaF meeting later today."

He and Mercedes didn't wait for her answer. They dragged her to Hagrid.

They stumbled inside and Hagrid quickly made some Muggle tea. "Yer friends'r right, Quinny," he said, "I like Puckerman, he always helped meh with ther trees for Chris'mas, but I herd he's an bastard."

"He is, yeah," Kurt agreed.

"Oh, 'Cedes," Hagrid turned to Mercedes, "I also herd about yer love for Sam." Wrong move. Quinn started bawling again. Kurt flew out of his seat and shot Hagrid a dirty look. "I am so stuuuupid!" Quinn cried out.

"Y'know, Hagrid, it was nice seeing you, but we should go," Mercedes started pushing Quinn out of the room, "Till next time!"

Kurt nodded way too quickly and followed them outside.

They made their way through several hallways and rushed to the basements. Standing in front of the Hufflepuff common room's entrance, Mercedes tapped the barrel and the door flew open.

"Hey, 'Cedes," they heard after Mercedes got out of the passageway. Kurt crawled after her. Sam was standing in the common room. "And- oh. Hey Kurt, hey Quinn. Sorry, Blainers just left. He is with Bas at the Slytherin common room."

Kurt looked annoyed. "Of course," he sighed.

"Wow, what happened to-" "Don't!" Mercedes stopped Sam, "Too soon." Sam scratched his forehead. "Oh, well… okay. Anyway, I'll leave you guys now. I am going to the kitchen. Maybe the house elves have some more left overs." He blew an air kiss to Mercedes and left.

"So, he's off too," Mercedes said, "Let's hang around here and wait till MaF, okay?"

Three hours later, they made their way to the Room of Requirement. "There you are!" Rachel exclaimed, "Finn and I have been waiting here for ages. You're late!"

"No, you're early," Kurt told her and he walked up and down three times. The door appeared and other MaF students arrived too.

A few minutes later, the room was crowded.

"Wait, where's Blaine?" Sugar asked, "We can't sing the newest Lady Gaga song without him! I think I should take over." "Aw, hell to the no," Mercedes said, "But she has a point. Where is Anderson?"

The New Directions all looked around. "No shit, Sherlock," Kurt whispered.

He approached Blaine in the library the next day.

"We missed you," Kurt took a seat next to him, "We were kind of wondering why you weren't there." Blaine looked away.

"Blaine?" Kurt leaned closer, "What's wrong?"

"I was with Bas," Blaine admitted, still avoiding Kurt's eyes, "I forgot. But then I wanted to go to the MaF, but he persuaded me to stay."

"Persuaded?"

"Well, begged," Blaine nodded to himself, "He begged me to stay. He didn't understand why I was in an all Muggle club." "But it isn't an all Muggle group. It's Muggleborns and Friends." And for a split second, Blaine laughed bitterly.

Kurt loved Blaine's laughs, but that one was kind of terrifying.

He placed his hand on Blaine's. Blaine shifted.

He just wanted to reach out for Blaine's hand. Just a friendly gesture. Nothing much, right?

"Blainne, look me in the eyes," Kurt demanded and Blaine did. Their eyes locked and god, Blaine's eyes were as beautiful as ever.

"Blaine, as your friend, I'm worried about you."

Blaine looked confused and also surprised.

"Are you sure you and Bas… you know."

Kurt tried to approach the topic as gentle and politely as possible. Blaine shifted in his seat, again. And Kurt knew Blaine. He knew that he was uncomfortable. "I-"

Then, someone patted on Blaine's back. Sebastian captured Blaine's lips with a soft kiss. Kurt, who quickly let go Blaine's hand, looked away.

"Missed you," Sebastian murmured.

"Missed you too?" And that was how it sounded. It was a question.

Kurt quickly got up. "I- I should go," he said, "See you in MaF."

Sebastian was not amused.

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian broke up at the end of Kurt's fourth year.

Kurt felt bad for being happy.

But then he heard Blaine's side of the story.

"I broke up with him. It was time. I'd been thinking about it for weeks and then Sebastian-" it was the first time in months that Kurt heard Blaine calling Sebastian 'Sebastian' instead of 'Seb' or 'Bas. "-dropped the bomb."

"Bomb?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, the one thing that helped me making my decision," Blaine elaborated shortly, "He called everyone in the MaF a 'mudblood' or a 'blood traitor.' I slapped him in the face and walked away. Bye Sebastian."

"Wait, I'm missing something," Kurt interjected, "What's a mudblood?"

"You don't know?" Rachel asked disbelieved, "I am Muggleborn too and I know." "Then enlighten me," Kurt challenged and Rachel peeped.

"Some pureblood wizards and witches want all the wizards to be pure and sometimes halfblood. According to them, Muggleborns aren't real magical creatures. There have been two wars about it. The First Wizarding War and the Second Wizarding War."

"It was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign. Twice," Quinn added.

"Who?"

Quinn suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Voldemort," she finally whispered and shuddered.

"You can compare him and the Wizarding Wars to the First and Second World War in the Muggle world," Tina added.

Kurt nodded.

"You really didn't know?" Finn asked, "I mean, I knew." "And that means something," Santana sneered.

Kurt shook his head.

"And you don't know about the infamous Harry Potter?" Lauren asked and almost fainted when Kurt shook his head.

"No, professor Binn is so boring. I felt asleep most of the time," Kurt explained, "And I didn't find anything in A History of Magic."

"That's because Bathilda Bagshot died before writing a newer and more recent version!" Quinn threw her hands up in the air, "I cannot believe this."

_**TBC**_

_**Blaine's tux is the one he wore in Broadway Baby**_


	9. Fourth: Summer

Summer was different.

First, he came out to his dad. His dad told him he knew and accepted him. After that, he officially came out. Most of his friends weren't surprised.

Second, well…

"Bud, sit down for a minute," his dad eyed the couch.

"What's up, dad? Are you okay? Did something happen?" "Just sit down, Kurt, please."

So he did. His dad twirled his thumbs nervously.

"I am in love," he said after a long silence.

_What_.

"What." Kurt didn't know what to say. Everything went numb.

"Her name is Carole Hudson. Her car broke down and I helped her. We've been dating since you left after your Christmas break."

"What."

"I'm sorry I never wrote you."

"What."

"Is that the only thing you're going to say?"

"What," Kurt said again, but this time he was joking. He shook his head to himself and snapped out of his numbness. His dad smiled and let himself fall next to Kurt.

"What." "Okay you can stop now," his dad said and Kurt chuckled, "But… no hard feelings involved?" Kurt sighed.

"Dad, look," he started, "I love you and I want you to be happy and less lonely." "I am not-" "Yes you are," Kurt cut him off, "Especially with me in Scotland."

"That brings me to the next point, but go on."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. "I guess I have too…"

_What does he have to do? He never really expected this!_

"I guess… I just have to get used to it," he finally said. His dad gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Thanks, kiddo."

Kurt smiled softly. "You're welcome, dad. But you said there was a second point?" "There are two more, to be honest."

Kurt looked surprised.

"She, eh, she has a son."

"That is point two?" Kurt nodded to himself, "I can live with that. Is he okay?" His dad shrugged. "Don't know."

_Wait, what._

Kurt looked at his dad with a puzzled expression on his face. "You don't know?"

"Guess what, he goes to a private boarding school. I guess Dalton or something," his dad explained, "He's home for summer now and that leads to point three. Carole invited us over for dinner. We agreed to tell both of you today. Of us."

Kurt choked.

"And I said yes, to the dinner. That brings us to the final point: you." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you 'accidentally' forgot to tell her that you have a son," he sighed and his dad shook his head, laughing. "No, she knows about you." Kurt sighed again, but this time it was from relief.

"But of course, she doesn't know you're a wizard."

_Oh._

_Shit_.

"I totally forgot about that."

"So what are we going to do?" his dad asked him, "It's pretty serious."

Kurt honestly didn't know, but he still answered. "We'll see, dad," he said, "We won't tell her unless you, don't know, marry her. Or something."

His dad nodded.

Kurt called Blaine that day and told him everything. Blaine was very understanding. "Just go to the dinner, Kurt," he advised, "Go to the dinner, meet her and her son and then you'll see."

"Thanks," Kurt said, "Breadstix with Quinn on Thursday?"

Kurt knew Blaine was smiling on the other side of the line. "Yes, can't wait."

So the next day, Kurt was dressed for success. For his dad's success.

His dad's girlfriend's house wasn't big or small. It was 'normal.' His dad bought flowers and he looked really nervous.

Kurt held his hand and squeezed. "It'll be okay, dad. Just ring the bell."

His dad nodded, still looking like he was about to die, and rang the bell.

"Coming! Coming!" they heard a sweet voice. The door opened and a woman was standing there. She looked very fashionable, but also awfully familiar.

Kurt couldn't place why.

"-for me, oh how lovely, Burt!" Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. The woman, Carole, smiled sweetly. "Oh please, come in. Don't mind the mess. My son is at home."

Kurt stepped inside after his dad and shook Carole's hand. "Oh, you must be the infamous Kurt," she said, "Your dad talks about you all the time."

"Pleasure," Kurt said and he meant it.

He liked this woman. She seemed like a real mother: nice, sweet and caring.

"And this is- uh," Carole looked behind her and rolled her eyes when she didn't see her son. "One minute please."

And she was off.

Kurt chuckled when he heard her talking with someone else. Probably the son. "- - to do - -. He's really nice and -." "But, ma, I - - - meet -I'm -." "You - ? Don't – me laugh." And then he heard a very telling sigh. "—stop playing - - tie, it - - expensive!" Another sigh.

A few seconds later, Carole re-entered the hallway. "Sorry about that," she apologized, "He's in a bad mood, but I swear, he's a real gentleman."

A boy entered the room. He looked down and slumped. He was tall and his shoulders were hanging.

He finally looked up and forced himself to smile.

"Hi, I'm- "

Kurt almost shat himself.

"Finn?"

Finn looked as stunned as Kurt. "Kurt? Your dad is dating my mom?"

Carole's gaze went from Kurt, to his dad, to Finn and back to Kurt. Kurt's dad looked impressed.

"Wait, you know each other?" Carole asked bewildered. Finn nodded, not taking his eyes off Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"Dad," he chuckled, "I think we can skip the whole 'oh by the way, my son's a wizard' part." Finn smiled too and nodded. "Yeah, mom, no worries. I've got this." "We've got this." And then Kurt did something he'd never done before. He high-fived someone.

**TBC**


	10. Fifth: Year

_**MERLIN'S BEARD THIS ONE IS LONG**_

* * *

Kurt was so ready for his fifth year, mostly because Dumbledore chose him as the male Ravenclaw prefect. Quinn was the female.

Santana was also the female Slytherin prefect and Mercedes the female Hufflepuff one. He didn't know what happened in the Gryffindor house.

But he met the other prefects on the Hogwarts express.

Back at Hogwarts, after leading the freshmen Ravenclaw students to the Ravenclaw tower, they got their information about the Ordinary Wizarding Levels. The O. were nerve-wrecking, Kurt knew that because they had already started preparing in his fourth year.

Also, puberty started kicking in. He was still the cute, baby penguin Kurt, but he was changing. From the in and outside. Kurt could feel it (and also see it in the mirror, but shh shh).

It seemed as the perfect start of a perfect year.

But then Kurt saw Blaine moping. And again. And again. And agaaaain.

"B, are you okay?" Kurt leaned next to him against a wall. It was a beautiful October day and Blaine was sitting alone. Inside.

Something was definitely wrong.

Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, I'm serious," and yes, Kurt looked dead serious, "It's been a month and you're just so sad and so- so not you."

Blaine shrugged again and it really started to piss Kurt off.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, look me in the eyes!" he said sternly. He kinda startled Blaine. Blaine tried to look away, but finally gave in.

"Well?"

And Blaine looked so sad. Normally, Kurt would've looked Blaine straight **(or gay)** in the eyes and he would've been distracted by them and their beauty.

But now, they seemed so empty.

Blaine looked empty.

Blaine didn't even look _alive,_ for Merlin's sake. His eyes were so dark and dull and empty. He looked like those corpses, or one of those freaking scary porcelain dolls, with make-up and clothes. Kurt had always thought that they were creepy, but now Blaine was one and it freaked him out.

"I just want to go home for Christmas," Blaine answered softly, it was almost a whisper, and then he broke down.

"Blaine!"

"My parents are going to Australia for Christmas to visit my brother Cooper-" Kurt didn't know Blaine had a brother "- and I just want to go with them. I want to see him too, but they didn't want me to. They demanded me to stay here for Christmas. I've sent them billion letters, begging for an explanation, but they won't answer me and it's frustrating."

Blaine was crying like a crazy idiot now. Many students who passed them looked disgustingly annoyed at him.

"B, come on," Kurt whispered and, hoping he didn't do something awfully stupid, he stepped closer and hugged him tightly.

Blaine let his head fell on Kurt's shoulder and continued to cry.

"I just want them to love me."

"They do, B, they really do," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, scrubbing his back.

"Not like Cooper, not like him."

Kurt didn't know Blaine's parents good enough to judge, so he remained silent.

"I don't want to be alone for Christmas, Kurt, no one wants to be alone for Christmas. Everyone's going home except for me. All my friends will have delicious Christmas dinner and I'll be stuck here with some people I don't even know."

"Oh little B."

"Everyone's. Going. Home. Except. For. Me."

Then, Kurt had an idea.

"And me."

Blaine let go and backed away.

"What?" he asked, eyes still red.

"And me," Kurt repeated, "I just made up my mind. I'm staying here for Christmas. Y'know, giving my dad and Carole some time. I mean it's their first Christmas together. And you are staying here, so it'll be-" "You can't do that for me!"

Kurt winked and turned around to walk away.

"I can and I think I just did," he said, "So if you excuse me, I have to send Eric to America with a letter for my dad."

"But- WAIT!" Blaine sprinted after him. He got hold of Kurt's shoulder and turned him around. "Kurt, you shouldn't- I mean, your dad _does _miss you." "And I'll tell him I'm sorry, but I wanted him to have Christmas with Carole."

"That's a lie, Kurt Hummel!"

"I know," he scrunched his face, "But I'm sorry, I have a letter to write."

* * *

"So, I heard you're staying here for Christmas?" Quinn plopped next to him on the couch in the Ravenclaw house.

"Yes, I am. My dad wasn't happy with it at first but then I told him I wanted to give him and Carole some space and I decided-"

"And I heard you did it for your favo_u_rite 'Puff."

Quinn grinned teasingly, because Kurt's face was perfect.

"How do you know that?" he asked, "I told everyone I did it for my dad and Carole."

"Kurtsie, please!" Quinn shrieked, "We all know that 'Puff is staying here and suddenly, totally out of nowhere, you decide to stay too. There's obvious and there's _obvious_."

"She has a point, you know?" Artie wheeled to them, "You have it bad for Blaine, Blaine has it bad for you. Everyone knows it, except for the two of you and it's absolutely frustrating to watch."

Tina, who was talking to another Ravenclaw girl, joined in too. "Absolutely. We've kind of been hoping for development. Especially Puck." **Oops.** "We've already betted on you guys and all."

"Jeez, Sugar betted five thousand Galleons on you guys," Quinn sighed.

Kurt was trying to process all the new information, but honestly, he stopped caring after 'Blaine has it bad for you.'

Were they joking or did they mean it?

Did Blaine really like Kurt?

He was about to find out in two months.

And Christmas came too quickly.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Quinn asked on the last day, "I mean, I know you." Kurt shrugged.

Quinn patted him on the shoulder. "Good. I love you, now go get your man." She picked up her trunk and she left without another word.

Artie, Tina and Mike left too, wishing him the best and Kurt was alone.

Well, not really. There was this freshmen girl, but she was clearly not in the mood for company. She was too focused on this book she was reading.

Kurt wanted to go to the Hufflepuff common room, but before he had even time to think, the door opened and Blaine stepped in.

"Hey 'bestie'," he smiled, "Are you ready to go to Hagrid?" "Well, 'bestie', I was about to ask you." "I take that as a yes?"

"Yes."

Blaine extended his hand. "Well, let's go." Kurt happily took it and they ran – yes, they ran – to Hagrid's Hut and _oh mY GOD THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS_.

Hagrid welcomed him with open, and extremely long, arms. "I was expectin' theh two of yer. Come in."

"Hagrid, the castle is exceptionally empty this year," Blaine commented, "Why is that?" "Dunno," Hagrid said, "Theh're all in a goo' mood?"

"I'm glad," Blaine said, accepting a cup of tea, "Now I can spend my days with Kurt without people staring at us."

Kurt almost choked his tea. "They're staring at us?"

Blaine's cheeks flushed red. "Yeah, they do all the time. I mean, Sam and Britt told me. You didn't know?"

Kurt recalled the things the other Ravenclaw students had told him. _'You have it bad for Blaine, Blaine has it bad for you. Everyone knows it, except for the two of you and it's absolutely frustrating to watch,' _Artie had said.

He was so drowned in his thoughts, he didn't notice Hagrid grinning to Blaine and Blaine nodding back. He was also blushing.

They spent some good hours at Hagrid's Hut and went to the Great Hall afterwards. It was beautifully decorated by the prefects and professor Flitwick.

They spent days hanging around, playing games, watching the Muggle 'telly' in the Room of Requirements, going to Hogsmaede and so much more.

Kurt loved it, but then he woke up on Christmas Day.

He shuffled downstairs, wearing his baby blue pyjama and his old rabbit slippers, holding a ragged Fiyero. It was way too nostalgic.

Kurt spotted some familiar looking presents under the Ravenclaw tree. He shuffled to the tree and picked one up.

'MARRY XMAS KURT –Finn' Kurt smiled, thinking _it's merry, Finn, merry with an e._

He opened it and wasn't surprised to find sweets. A lot of freaking sweets.

He found more. For example: Quinn sent him a present with a not saying 'get yo man.' But then he found the biggest one.

'HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS. That's the song, right? xo Dad' and under that was something scribbled down. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but it said 'and Carole' so it must've been Carole.

Kurt unwrapped it. It was a box. He studied it with a puzzled expression on his face. It was all so familiar.

'You have to open it, dumbo,' he heard his dad's voice. "_I knew that!_" he heard his own and he also heard a lot of chuckles.

Again, too familiar.

He opened the box and his jaw dropped. His eyes started watering and he slammed his hand against his mouth.

It was a sweater, but just not a sweater. He found another note.

_Hey kiddo._

_I bet you're crying now, uh?_

_But yes, it all real. It isn't the original one, though. It's in one of the other presents you haven't opened yet – yes, I know._

_I remembered how sad you were when you grew out of the old one. You were fourteen years old, but you cried like a baby._

_Nothing wrong with that, kid. It's okay to cry._

_In one of your last letters, you were complaining about your outfits (and God, that was a long letter. I felt bad for Eric) and you were basically begging for a mall in Hogsmaede._

_I hope this one is fine too._

_I love you, kid._

_Be safe and merry Christmas._

_Oh, and a happy new year too, uh._

_Loves,_

_Dad_

_Ps. Be honest: did Carole get hold of this present? Did the write something or what?_

Kurt picked out the Little Mermaid sweater and smelled it. It wasn't the original one, but it still felt good. He quickly changed shirts (and this kid was watching, but let him watch. He looked fab) and remembered the original one.

It was in one of the other presents addressed to him.

He started unwrapping his other presents in rapid-fire. His other friends gave him presents, but he didn't really care about them. He'll check them later.

Then, he found it.

And now, he was definitely crying.

The other Ravenclaw students awkwardly shuffled away, whispering like crazy, but shit. Kurt didn't care. He hugged his sweater and Fiyero and didn't notice the door opening.

"Kurt?"

_Oh shit._

"What are you- wait, is that your Mermaiding sweater, or what was the movie called?" Blaine leaned closer, "Yes, it is!"

Kurt wanted him to leave. He didn't want Blaine to see him like that. It must've looked so pathetic and childish.

But Blaine didn't seem to care.

"Oh, damn, I know what we're going to do today," Blaine said, "But first, breakfast! We'll clean the mess later."

"I look horrible," Kurt sniffled. Blaine laughed. "I know, but who cares? It's Christmas!" he excitedly threw his hands in the air, "Skip that damn moisturizing routine of yours for one time. Look at me," he pointed to his curls, "I didn't gel."

Blaine never didn't gel.

That convinced Kurt to skip his routine.

The Christmas breakfast was absolutely wonderful. Kurt silently applauded the house elves. There were only sixteen Slytherins, five Ravenclaws, nine Gryffindors and twenty-three Hufflepuffs left, so they all sat together at the Gryffindor table.

Kurt sat, of course, next to Blaine.

"I miss Quinn, though," Kurt said, "It feels so empty without her snarky comments." "I miss Sam's stupid remarks too," Blaine took a bite of- whatever it was.

"But I am happy I have you and only you alone," he said and Kurt swore, he almost banged his head against the table _because he needed to stop flirting with him, but Kurt didn't even know for sure if Blaine was flirting. Maybe he was just genuinely nice._

It was frustrating.

"So, you have plans today?" Blaine asked. "Nah," Kurt shrugged, "But I will write my dad a letter. I need to thank him for my sweater."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, what did your parents sent you?" Kurt started slowly.

Blaine quickly sipped his drink. "Uh, socks and a bow tie."

"Good, I understand the bow tie, but socks?"

Blaine shrugged. "I think they try to make me wear sock. Notgonnahappen."

Kurt looked down to Blaine's feet and _bloody hell. He really didn't wear socks._ He was wearing a bow tie, though. Kurt motioned to it. "Is that the bow tie?" He studied it carefully and it looked so familiar, but then again. Everything seemed to look familiar today.

"Uh, no," Blaine blushed deeply, "I didn't really like the pattern on the one my parents gave me. I'll wear it for sure, but not for Christmas. I mean, it's just the two of us. I wanted to look handsome."

_BLAINE ANDERSON, STOP IT! _Kurt's mind basically screamed.

"But like I said, plans today? Except for writing your dad, of course."

"Maybe, hanging around the castle. Uh, in a place that makes me feel good, like the Ravenclaw Tower?"

Out of nowhere, Blaine's eyes lit up.

"I know what to do today!" he said, eyeing Kurt's sweater. Blaine brought him to the Hufflepuff Basement _and freaking blindfolded him._

He lead Kurt the way and damn, it was a long way. "Okay, wait here," Blaine said after at least ten full minutes of walking. There were a lot of stairs.

He heard Blaine's footsteps echoing through the hallway (Well, Kurt thought it was a hallway), but then Blaine grabbed his hand and continue leading him to… wherever.

"Okay then!" Blaine said, "_Evanesco!_" And the blindfold disappeared. Kurt looked around. They were in the Room of Requirement and it looked like the MaF meeting room, but it wasn't the MaF meeting room.

It was smaller and there was a big TV screen in the middle on the room with two bean-bags. There was also a bookshelf with, displaying the newest Muggle books. "Wait," Kurt pointed to a book with an orange cover. "Is that Catching Fire?" Blaine nodded proudly.

"What- how?"

"Oh, y'know. I just thought 'I need the perfect place for Kurt' and well…" he trailed off and Kurt blushed. "I suggest a Disney Movie Marathon. I'm still learning." "Yes, you haven't seen the Lion King yet. That means something, Blaine Anderson."

"Well, let's get started."

Six hours and four Disney movies later, Blaine dropped a bomb.

"Tell me about your mom. I meant mum," he whispered softly. Kurt was taken aback by that. "Excuse me?" he sputtered.

"I mean, only if you want to."

Kurt, clearly shocked, asked why. "Well," Blaine lay back in his bean-bag, "We watched Little Mermaid 3 and the mom died and you cried like a crazy lunatic-" "Thanks," Kurt said half-joking. "-wondered why." Kurt twiddled his thumbs.

"What do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

"What do you want me to know?"

So Kurt started talking.

About the way she looked, the way she smelt, her voice, her making him sweat peas for dinner, how Kurt loved her beautiful heels, her heart… everything.

Blaine whistled.

"How is your mum?" Kurt asked and Blaine's eyes widened, "Yes, Blaine Anderson, I just asked that."

"She is, eh, lovely and caring. I love her, she loves me. She tries," he answered shortly. "she loves you?" Kurt asked, smiling. "Well, yeah," Blaine gave him an _'of-course-she-does'_ look, "She is overprotective and they, my mum and dad, have some expectations, but yeah."

"'I just want them to love me'," Kurt recalled Blaine's words, "You sure they don't love you?" Blaine got where Kurt was heading to. "Kuuuuuurt." "Blaaaaaaine," Kurt said, matching Blaine's word.

"Good, good. Subject change before I get all sad and depressed," Blaine waved with his hands, "I propose singing."

Kurt booped Blaine's nose. "That is a very interesting question, because I'd like to hear you sing."

Blaine looked confused. "Just to remind you: I am also a New Directions member and we sing all the time." "Correction," Kurt smiled, "If it isn't Rachel singing every damn song, you sing your part with one of more other persons. You always sing in group numbers. Now I want to hear you and only you."

"What if I don't want to?" Blaine sat up.

"What if I make you?" Kurt had an idea.

"And how are you going to do that?" Blaine was basically challenging him.

Kurt pulled his wand out of his sleeve and Blaine stared at it in confusion. "I happen to know this spell…." Kurt trailed off and smirked to Blaine, who looked worried.

Kurt pointed his wand to Blaine. "Wait! What am I supposed to sing?" Blaine asked desperately. "Oh, we'll see. _Cantis!_"

Blaine tried to keep his mouth shut, but it was in vain.

Out of nowhere, he started.

_Mama! I don't have time for dancing!_

"Oh no, Kurt, you did no-" his eyes widened when he recognized the song. They just finished that movie.

_That's just gonna have to wait a while  
Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style  
This old town can slow you down  
People taking the easy way  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
Getting closer and closer every day_

"I'm gonna make you regret this!" Kurt laughed and said back: "Uh, nope." "Well, I-"

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care  
Trials and tribulations, I__'ve had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there_

Blaine started jumping around. He was really enjoying this and damn, he sounded so good. Kurt should've done this before. He winked to Kurt and Kurt had an idea. He started singing with Blaine.

_I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true  
You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"  
So I work real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way  
Just doing what I do  
Look out boys, I'm coming through_

He made a _'get-out-off-my-runway'_ move and skipped to Kurt. He took him by his hand and swirled him around. "Dance with me," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People gonna come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there_

Dancing with Blaine felt good. It felt like home. He knew that the melody was about to change, so he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They danced slowly.

_There's been trials and tribulations  
You know I've had my share_

Blaine spun him around again. And again. And again.

_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
I'm almost there!_

"Well, that was fun."

"So, you won't kill me for making you sing?" Kurt joked. Blaine hummed something. Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and suddenly remembered something.

"Blaine, we're still holding each other," he said nervously. Blaine looked shocked and quickly let go. His cheeks flutter red. "I, uh…" "Yeah," Kurt could feel himself blushing too. He quickly looked down.

"So, it's half past four now," Blaine stated, "I think we have to continue our Disney marathon after dinner."

Kurt hummed in agreement, still not meeting Blaine's eyes. He turned around and started walking to the bookshelf. "Uh, I think I should- oh!"

"Kurt!"

And suddenly, he was lying on the cold, hard, marble ground.

He looked back and saw a stone and Kurt swore, it wasn't there a few minutes ago. He flipped himself on his back. He fell down on his face and yeah, that hurt.

He eyed the stone again.

No, really. It wasn't there. Kurt was sure of that.

Blaine started making his way to Kurt, but he didn't see the stone either. "Ku-uuuuuuuaaaaaaaah!" And bam, Blaine fell face-forward like Kurt.

Only downside **– DOWNSIDE MY ASS -** was that he landed on the exact same spot as Kurt did. And Kurt was still lying there on his back, groaning in agony.

**Long story short: Blaine landed on top of Kurt.**

Kurt had trouble breathing. His heart was bouncing in his chest and Blaine was so close.

And he didn't move away.

And Kurt didn't mind.

Like, at all.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. He had no idea how long they stared into each other's eyes. **Just kiss already. **But then Blaine leaned closer and Kurt thought he was going to die.

Blaine closed the last bit of space between their faces and presses his lips to Kurt's and Kurt's mind is racing. _OH MY GOD BLAINE IS KISSING ME I AM BEING KISSED BY BLAINE._ He kind of has trouble breathing.

But then he relaxed, closed his eyes and kissed back.

Time stopped. It felt like everything was circling around him. Him and Blaine.

But all good things came to an end. Blaine pulled away and to Kurt's surprise, he looked scared.

He quickly sat up. "Kurt, I- I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to-" 'Hey, hey," Kurt tried to calm him down, but Blaine wasn't listening. "-happened and I swear I won't do it again, but I just… you were so damn beautiful and it just happened-" "Blaine, you have to calm down." "- awkward at all. Let us just pretend his never happened."

He paused his ramblings and Kurt saw his chance.

"But what if I don't want to?" he said quietly.

"I mean, if you still want to talk to me after this- wait, what?"

"Y'know, it was a little bit weird," Kurt sat up too and crossed his legs **and we all know whyyyyy**, "But it wasn't unpleasant or something. In fact, I was kinda sad you stopped."

"Wait, what," Blaine blinked rapidly, "So, no hard feeling involved?" Kurt laughed softly. "Nah, not at all. I've been kind of waiting for you since my third year."

"R-Really?" Blaine spluttered in disbelief. Kurt leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't as big as their first one, but if definitely confirmed Blaine's question.

"Really," he smiled softly **and hearteyes, motherfucker.**

"Thank God!" Blaine cried out, "Because I've been waiting for you since, well, since my first MaF meeting."

Kurt had never felt happier.

"Wait," he held up his index finger, "Sebastian?"

Blaine laughed humourlessly. It was an exact replica of the one a year ago in the library. "Lemme just say that I was very lonely and then this gay wizard appeared. Ding, ding, ding."

Blaine looked down to something, but Kurt couldn't see what.

"You really didn't know?" Blaine asked, still eyeing whatever he was eyeing. Then he adjusted his bow tie. "I wore this one for you, y'know. 'Cedes gave me the fabric. It was one of the shirts you wore in your third year. You grew out of it and threw it away. Mercedes managed to save it and I taught myself how to make a bow tie and well, this isn't creepy at all."

Kurt remembered that day. He loved that shirt and he was so sad when he threw it away. He wanted to get it back, but when he went back the next day, it was gone.

Now he knew what happened to it.

And he wasn't disappointed.

"Too much?" Blaine shuffled his left foot.

"Nah, just perfect," Kurt said softly and wrapped his arms around Blaine, "But dinner starts in a few minutes and we have to go all the way back to the Great Hall."

"After you," Blaine gestured to the door and Kurt laughed. He looked behind one more time and he almost shat himself when he saw what the stone had disappeared.

'I need the perfect place for Kurt' and yeah, this room definitely succeeded.

* * *

"Did you get your man?" Quinn asked with her trunk still in her hand.

"Y'know, a simple 'Hello' or 'I am back' would've been enough," Kurt looked up from Catching Fire. "Or a formal 'Hello, Kurt, how have you been? It's good to see you. I love you' or I don't know."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, did you get your man?" she dropped her trunk on the floor with a loud _BAM_ and fell next to Kurt on the couch.

"I mean, we all know that something happened," she continued and she put her arm around Kurt.

Kurt pushed his face in his book and blushed. "We, uh, don't know. We kissed and that was, uh-" "HOLD DA FUCK UP!" Quinn screeched and jumped off the couch, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS NOW?" A lot of people stared at her.

"Y'know, Quinny, we really need to work on your outbursts. You're scaring the freshmen," Kurt sighed, "Again. And you're a freaking prefect."

"PREFECT OR NOT, I NEED THE DETAILS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his book away. "Leave your trunk in your room and meet me in the MaF room in a few minutes."

* * *

"… and then he fell and, there!" Kurt pointed to the exact spot, "And then we kissed and confessed out love for each other blah blah. He made his bow tie from my t-shirt and Bas was just a filler and I guess we're dating now. Questions?"

"And you both tripped over a stone?" Quinn looked amused.

"Yes, but the weirdest part is that the stone disappeared after we kissed, like it was the Room trying to get us together. Instead of shouting 'just kiss already' it made us trip and made me hurt my face."

"Freaky," Quinn said shortly.

Kurt eyed something around her neck. He smirked.

"So, what about you then?" he said smugly. "What do you mean?" Quinn asked and Kurt nodded to her new heart-shaped, silver necklace. Quinn's hand quickly covered it. "N-Nothing."

Kurt shot her an _'are-you-kidding-me'_ look, crossed his arms and cocked his hips to the right. "Don't be lying, gurl," he said.

Quinn blushed deeply.

"Sam and I are a thing," she whispered and Kurt's head snapped in her direction. "What?" he yelled, "You and Sam? What about 'Cedes?"

"It, uh, it has been going on for a while, to be honest," Quinn confessed, "And one moment, Sam told me he had confessed everything because he wanted to be with me. And not secretly."

"Quinn, I cannot believe it," Kurt sighed softly.

Quinn looked guilty. "It kinda happened."

Kurt stared at Quinn, at his best friend. She looked beautiful in her flower dress, but Kurt looked through it. Did she, from all people, encouraged someone to cheat?

And Sam, from all people?

Mercedes was her friend!

"I need some time to think," Kurt said, "Please leave." "Kurt…" "No, please go fangirling about me and Blaine somewhere. But not here."

Quinn left without looking back.

Kurt made up his mind later that day. He wasn't happy with it, but he didn't know the full story from all three sides, so he sorta forgave her.

But it still took Quinn two weeks to talk to him.

Kurt was with Blaine in the MaF room, watching more Disney movies **(and kissing. HALLELUJAH) **when she walked in.

"Am I disturbing someone?" she asked, hand covering her eyes.

"Q, we were in the middle of Lion King 2!" Kurt exclaimed, pretending to be disturbed. Blaine looked over to him and Kurt nodded. Regretfully.

Blaine sighed deeply. He wasn't planning on this, but he still did it. "Quinny, wanna join us?" he asked and patted the spot on the floor next to him, "And yes, it's safe to look."

"Wait, you want me to?" she asked directly to Kurt. Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, I've been waiting for you for two weeks now. What took you so long?"

"Wait, what," Quinn stopped mid-step, "But I- I thought you were mad at me!"

Blaine stood up. "Uh, I'm going to the kitchen. Maybe the house elves have some more- byeeeeee!" And he ran away.

"I'm giving up quality time with Blaine so this better be good," Kurt said, "Now sit down, Q, you're making me nervous."

"I. Thought. You. Were. Mad. At. Me. You. Fucking. Cunt."

Kurt whistled. "My, my, Quinn Fabray is cursing.

"I've spent two hours writing an apology letter, but then I realized it was shit so I came here myself and now you tell me you're not mad!"

"Quinny, sit down," Kurt said as politely as possible and he gestured to Blaine's now empty bean-bag. Quinn sighed and let herself fall in the bean-bag.

"Does Blaine know?" is the first thing she asked, "Did you tell him how we got together?" Kurt shook his head, because he didn't tell him. "He already knew from Sam and Mercedes," he answered. Quinn rested her head in her hands. "This is so fucked up."

"Yeah, it is."

"You're not helping," Quinn said half-laughing, "And I thought I was finally happy, but no my supposed to be best friends smacked me down with making me think he was mad at me."

"I was never mad at you," Kurt said absently, still facing the screen with the Lion King 2 paused.

"Yeah, I know now," Quinn sounded bitter, "You could've told me or something."

"That wasn't my plan," Kurt finally faced Quinn, "I know myself. I always run back to everyone to apologize. To you, to Rachel after our fight about reindeer sweaters, to Finn after we found out our parents were dating… to everyone. I wanted to see how long it would take someone to go to me first. Two weeks, apparently."

He had a point and Quinn looked extremely guilty.

"So we're okay?" she asked.

"Q, you were my first real friend. We're us. So of course, we're okay," Kurt leaned over to hug her.

The door banged open and Blaine stood there.

"Winky shooed me out of the kitchen and hey I see you made up?" Kurt looked over Quinn's shoulder and nodded.

"Good," Blaine smiled, "Quinn, be gone! Kurt and I have things to do!"

* * *

_Love is patient. Love is kind._

Blaine probably learned that the hard way. Yeah, maybe he was a year younger than Kurt, but he was so much more confident about everything.

Kurt, on the other hand, wasn't.

Every touch was already too much. He wasn't 'just in the early stage of a relationship', hell no, he was still in baby penguin stage for _his life_.

Most guys grew out of it at their thirteenth. And here he was, almost sixteen, and still in that damn stage.

But Blaine was patient. Blaine was kind.

Especially when all the O. started and Kurt spent most of his time studying in the library. He was always there for him.

It made Kurt feel safe and warm and loved.

At the end of the year, they were strong.

Kurt had passed most of his O. with an A or E. He even got an O on Muggle Studies, but he was the biggest Muggleborn in school.

He did fail Herbology with a P andHistory of Magic with a D.

And Blaine was with him the whole time. He had started preparing his O. too.

One day, they decided to take a bath in the prefect's bathroom together **but they were still wearing underwear. Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

It started with a normal foam fight and a lot of laughter, but it ended with a deep conversation. **There were probably some kisses too. I hope so.**

"What are you going to do after graduation?" Blaine asked with Kurt snuggled against his chest.

Kurt never really thought about that.

"I… uh. Never really thought of it, to be honest," Kurt shrugged, "What about you?"

"My parents wanted me to work at the Ministry, or something, but I don't want that. Maybe the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and then the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office of something, but still no."

"Then, what do you want?"

"Music of Quidditch," Blaine answered, "I like the New Directions and singing on stage is my dream, but Quidditch is so wonderful. The adrenaline you feel while flying is absolutely fantastic."

"Defying Gravity," Kurt laughed, not noticing Blaine's confused expression.

"What?" he asked. Sometimes, Kurt forgot that Blaine was pureblood. He knew much about the Muggle world, thanks to the MaF, but he didn't know everything.

"Defying Gravity. Flying sounds so stupid, so I changed it to defying gravity. It's from the musical called Wicked. In this one song, Defying Gravity, this character called Elphaba flies."

Blaine's eyes almost popped out. "She flies?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, not really flying, it's all stage stuff," Kurt explained, "I don't remember much, but it was absolutely breath-taking."

"Like you?" Blaine asked sweetly and Kurt threw more foam too him. "Look who's cheesy," he laughed.

"Hmm… sing it to me," Blaine whispered softly, eyes closed. He looked relaxed.

"Sing what?" Kurt asked.

"Defy the Gravity, or what was it called?" Blaine mumbled. He also looked sleepy. "But it's way too long," Kurt answered. "Then sing your favourite part," Blaine lay back, "I'll wait."

"I guess I'll sing the shorter version. Without the Glinda and dialogue and that." Blaine hummed in agreement.

Kurt cleared his throat.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

He smiled to himself. He imagined the lights dimming around him. It was time to fly.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

The stood up. It was cold because Kurt was soaked, but he didn't care.

_I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:_

He sat again and moved closer to Blaine. Blaine opened his eyes and Kurt held his hands.

_Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
**Blainey**-_

Kurt grinned to himself

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em  
If we work in tandem:  
There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity_

He let go and stood up again. He closed his eyes and he tried to recite the scene. He remembered the beautiful blue lights and Elphaba's strong voice. He raised his arms and it felt like he was flying.

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown!  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

He hit the high F flawlessly.

_Bring me down! _

_Ahhh! _

"You sound like an angel, you know that, right?" Blaine mumbled, who had closed his eyes again, "Have you ever thought about singing that song on stage?"

"It's sung by a girl, Blaine."

"Don't care. But have you?"

Kurt did. After he went for the first time, he knew he wanted to sing and dance. But then he found out he was a wizard and a thousand new possibilities opened.

There's also a sort of musical place in the wizarding world, like Broadway. It only was in London. Here was a secret entrance to that place in the Apollo Victoria theatre. But London was so far away. Kurt loved England, but his dream was New York from the beginning.

And if it wasn't Broadway, it was fashion.

"London or New York?" he accidently said.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, "That's not the answer to my question, doofus." "But it leads to more questions. Broadway or fashion? Muggle or wizarding world?"

Blaine's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Fashion, whatever. I can go to New York and London, but acting… If I go to London, I'll basically stay in the wizarding world, but I want to go to New York. I mean, I can live with Muggles. I am a Muggleborn. Sometimes I feel more Muggle than wizard."

He looked off and smiled to the mermaid who was watching them with a big smile.

When he turned back, he was Blaine sitting there in the almost cold water. His eyes were wide open. "Are you going back?" he asked fearfully.

"Don't you want me to?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "We should get out," he suggested, "It's getting a little cold here and we both left our wands in our common rooms." And yup, Blaine was completely ignoring the subject.

"Blaine…"

"I'm not going to do that weird 'let us all fart in bath to warm it up' thing, because that's just gross," he stepped out of the huge tub and grabbed a towel. Or, he tried to. "Wait, did you have the blue one or the black one?"

"Blaine…" Kurt tried again. He stepped out too.

"Oh, yeah, I had the black one," he threw the blue towel to Kurt.

"Blaine…"

"So, I'm just going to that corner there and-" He was still avoiding the subject and it annoyed Kurt. But Kurt couldn't help but wonder why he did that.

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! YOU TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Blaine final-fucking-ly turned around and Kurt noticed his flat triangles right away.

"Don't you want me to?" Kurt asked again and Blaine looked even sadder. Blaine sat down on a bench – who the heck places a bench in a bathroom? – and folded his hands.

"Wait, can we first put our clothes on before I get, uh, distracted?" Blaine's cheeks flushed red and Kurt almost banged his head against the wall.

They quickly change into their everyday clothes and Kurt took a seat next to the bench – no really, who decorated this place?

He quickly grabbed Blaine's hand. "B, look at me," Kurt demanded and Blaine did. His triangles were still flat and his eyes were so dark.

"What is bothering you?"

"Look, Kurt," and he shifted in his seat. Kurt had a bad feeling about this. "I am pureblood and you're the biggest Muggleborn in the wizarding world and you know that. And there's nothing wrong with that. I completely understand you want to go back to your roots and all, but I'm afraid I'll lose you if you do and then I know that we're young and we're just, like American Muggles say, 'high school sweethearts' so we- you know."

"Don't say that."

"But I really- I am so bad at this," Blaine closed his eyes and took a way too deep breath, "Long story short: I will support every decision you make, but this is such a big one. I might be in the MaF, but I doubt I'll ever be a Muggle or I don't know."

"Oh Blaine…" he smiled and looked Blaine in the eyes. They were still dark, but still amber, honey, gold and hazel.

"Come here you," he pulled Blaine in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and whispered in his ear. "Who says you have to be a Muggle in order to live in the Muggle world, you idiot?"

"But I-" "If we do stay together for the rest of our lives and we move to New York – only if you want that too, of course – to live among the Muggles, you'll still be a pureblood. Sure, you'll have a hard time adapting to the Muggle world, but I had to adapt to the wizarding world too.

"Plus, if I go to New York, I'll still be a wizard, uh? I'll probably use my wand to clean dishes and cut fabrics blah blah. I'm not giving that privilege up. Do you know how hard it is to design a normal, simple t-shirt?"

"So, no 'you will never fit in you-', eh what was it called? Oh yeah. '- noob!' feelings?" Blaine looked hopeful.

"Of course not, you dumbo," Kurt leaned closer to kiss him. Then, the door banged open.

"Please, do that somewhere else," Santana said coldly and walked into the bathroom, "I need a bath and I don't want to witness the two of you fucking around."

"S-Santana! This is the boys prefects' bathroom!" Kurt yelped. Blaine gulped.

"Wow, look how many flying fucks I don't give," Santana sneered in typical American Muggle slang and _holy sweet Sugar, she started undressing,_ "Quinn is hogging the girls bathroom and I really don't want to see her naked so I came here."

"Well y'know San, sorry to disappoint you, but we don't want to see _you_ naked," Blaine commented.

"Be gone then," she waved with her hands, "Shoo, shoo. Go make out somewhere else. I need my time."

Kurt quickly gathered his stuff and took Blaine by his hand. If there was one thing he had learned over the past five years, it was 'don't make Santana angry. She'll kill you.'

_**TBC**_

_**Good, well... the songs are Almost There from the Princess and the Frog and of course, Defying Gravity from Wicked.**_

_**This chapter was big (also because I had to get through Quinn's boydrama). Anyway, just FYI, I am bad with writing romance but we'll see. Right now I'm still in Year 6 so I still have to write Summer 6. So no idea when I'm done. Also, spring break is almost here so I'll be gone for two damn weeks.**_

_**Last, I'd like to say it again: I am not the bolded person. I know one of the worst thing is the writer talking in the fic, well, that's not me.**_


	11. Fifth: Summer

Summer started and Kurt's puberty started for real now. He already looked older, but there was older and there was _older._

He gelled his hair (not like Blaine) and Kurt made it look like it was Defying Gravity. He was taller, but of course not as tall as Finn. He also started working out.

His face changed too. He didn't look like the fourteen year old Kurt Hummel he once was. Oh no. For example: his jaw was more defined. Kurt wasn't complaining.

And Blaine wasn't complaining either.

**Speaking of Blaine….**

Kurt also started thinking about Blaine. Kurt's fifth year (Blaine's fourth) had been different compared to the previous ones.

Blaine was more reserved and less bubbly. He didn't smile as much as the other years and he wore less bow ties.

He blamed himself for a lot and he always had high expectations of himself. For example: his parents loving this brother more and differently, he has to be Muggle in order to live with Kurt….

One time they went to The Three Broomsticks with Mercedes and Mercedes accidently dropped her drink. Blaine said it was his fault. He was distracting her because they had a conversation about hair products.

And there was so much more.

Kurt stepped in his car and two hours later, he arrived in Westerville. When he ran the bell, a man opened the door.

It wasn't Blaine's dad.

"Hey," Kurt waved awkwardly, "I'm looking for Blaine?"

The man turned around and shouted.

"SQUIRT? THERE'S AN ATTRACTIVE YOUNG MAN AT THE DOOR FOR YOU! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU KNOW SOMEONE THAT HOT!"

"Merlin's beard, Coop, you don't have to shout!" Kurt heard Blaine, "You're lucky that the parental unit isn't here. They'll kill you."

"Why are you always so mean to me?" the man, probably Blaine's older brother Cooper, pouts. "Better question," Blaine said, finally at the door, "Why aren't the parents here? Do you know where they are?" Cooper shrugged.

"But tell me, who is this handsome 'bloke' at the door?" Cooper's eyes scanned Kurt from head to toe. It kind of made Kurt uncomfortable. "Coop, we've been through this several times," Blaine sighed, "I am not British, so you don't have to speak British for me."

"But, really, who is this?" _Do they even know Kurt can hear everything?_

"Uh, Kurt my boyfriend yeah, bye!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him upstairs. "Oh okay- WAIT WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Cooper shouted.

Blaine basically pushed Kurt in his room and locked the door. They heard footsteps approaching. "BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, WE NEED TO TALK!" He tried to open the door.

"Oh, forget it. _Alohomora!_" "Shit, I forgot he is overage," Blaine whispered and Kurt tried not to laugh. The door banged open.

Cooper waved with his extremely long wand and Kurt was magically pulled away from Blaine. He flew up in the sky and landed on Blaine's bed with a soft plop.

"My baby Blainey has a boyfriend?"

"Don't tell dad," Blaine blurts out, "I mean, mom promised."

"Wait, mom knows?" Cooper asked surprised, "And she didn't tell me? That witch." Then he turned to Kurt and jumped on the bed. "I am Cooper Jay Anderson, Blaine's older bro. You better treat him right or I'll transform you in a duck. Now, you probably want the Brother's Stamp of Approval, uh? Well, we'll see."

"Coop, you're scaring him," Blaine yanked Kurt away, "Please, go away!"

"Oh, so you and the kid can do the nasty?" "Coop, you've been in the Muggle world for far too long. I have no idea what the 'doing the nasty' means."

_Hang on, his brother was in the Muggle world?_

"You know," Cooper made some gross sex noises, "That nasty stuff." Blaine blushed deeply. "Coop, I'm just turned fifteen!"

"So what? When I was fifteen, Katherina and I went to this hotel-" "Aaah, Coop, shut up!" Blaine yelled and blocked his ears with his hands. "Blimey, we aren't those kids. We've only been dating since Christmas."

"Doesn't bother you if it doesn't bother him."

"GET OUT!" Cooper left, laughing like crazy.

Blaine slammed the door shut. "Sorry about him," he said, "He can be a little bit… that." "He's nice," Kurt shrugged.

"So."

"… So."

"You came."

"I came indeed."

"To talk?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, about you. And us too, I guess."

Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt's wrists, clear panic in his eyes. "Please don't break up with me!" Blaine blurted out, "Please."

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm not going to break up with you, you idiot," he softly kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine looked like he was about to melt.

Or just die **from cute holla holla hey.**

"I love you, so I'm not going to break up with you, but we do need to talk about something rather more… deep."

"Deeper than our relationship?"

"A deeper part in our relationship," Kurt corrected him, "And it's about you." "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"No, not bad. I mean I think," Kurt said, "I hope." "Not. Helping," Blaine mumbled, "Not. Helping. At. All." Kurt noticed how anxious Blaine looked. It made Kurt nervous too.

"I've been worried. The last time I was this worried you were head over heels for 'Bas.'" Blaine looked curious. "Same for you, hon." Kurt went white. What did Blaine mean? Did he do something wrong?

"You've been in the Muggle world for too long. What is 'head over heels' because I have no clue?" Kurt sighed in relief. "When you were dating Sebastian," he explained and Blaine winced.

"Just- are you okay? You've been so weird and overemotional," Kurt started and Blaine shifted in his seat. He really needed to stop doing that. "Please stop pretending there's nothing wrong, because there is. Ever since we had that talk in the bathroom… it went downhill."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped himself.

"At first I thought it was you being upset about me going to the Muggle world, but your brother has been in the Muggle world?"

"Actually, he lives there but okay go on."

"Well, then I- _WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_

"He… lives there?" Blaine clarified, looking confused. But this was brand new information for Kurt. Maybe it had something to do with Blaine's strange behaviour.

Kurt would get to that point later.

"You've been blaming yourself for basically everything, Blaine. I thought you were weird before Christmas, but that was because your parents left you here in Westerville when they went to Australia-" Blaine inhaled sharply "- but now I have no explanation at all. Zero. Nada."

Kurt wasn't done yet. "Then, you've been awfully busy with schoolwork. I know, you'll have your O. , but the amount of pressure… you can't keep doing that to yourself. I know, it's an awesome feeling to pass with A's, E's and O's, but damn. Care to elaborate?"

Blaine actually looked guilty. "You really want to know?" he asked, looking away.

Kurt nodded.

"Look, for starters, my dad has been going on about me being in the Ministry. Coop's in the Australian Muggle Ministry to protect president Rudd and he wants me to take over London. But he doesn't trust me in the Muggle world, so he wants me to stay in the wizarding world. I don't want to, of course." "Of course."

"Then, the Muggle world…" Blaine trailed off. He let go of Kurt's wrists. "What's with the Muggle world?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"I don't want to lose you," Blaine confessed quietly. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He smiled an reassuring smile and yanked Blaine to him. He sank his face in Kurt's chest. "Even if I escape my dad's plan, I won't be good enough. I will never be enough for you, the other Muggleborns… the whole Muggle world!"

"You… you just have to adapt," Kurt rocked him back and forth. He knew that Blaine wasn't a baby, hell the kid was fifteen, but it seemed to calm him down a little bit.

"It took me quite some time to get used to the wizarding world and I'm still the biggest Muggleborn in school. Which means something. Even if you get out of your father's grip and decide to come to New York with me, I said it before, you'll still be a wizard. I'll still be wizard. I told you all of this in the bathroom. Why are you still so afraid of losing me?"

"I just… I don't want to be a disappointment anymore."

Kurt really had no idea what to say. "I love you," is all that escaped his mouth.

* * *

On the last Monday of summer, an unfamiliar owl delivered a letter. It wasn't a Hogwarts owl, or Quinn's… Kurt really had no idea whose owl it was.

When Kurt tried to get the letter, the owls started pecking him on the fingers. "Jeez, you bloody owl. Don't get all mad on me!" After realizing that Kurt was being too British for his linking, he found out that the owl needed food.

Kurt quickly retrieved something from Eric's cage and after giving it to the owl, he finally got hold of the letter.

_KUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_

_Oh my goooooood. Before you get all 'who the heck is this?' let me clear it up for you. It's the newest Hufflepuff prefect, Blaine D. Anderson!_

_Yes, I am a prefect now. I can finally go one hundred percent legally enter the prefects bathroom. We can finally leave the whole sneaking in thing behind because that was kind of exhausting._

_Remember that one time the male Slytherin from the, I don't know, sixth year walked in and caught us? BECAUSE I DO!_

_But well, I am prefect now. No more lonely Hogwarts Express trips for me anymore._

_About the owl, my parents got me one because I already had a new broom. I called him Charming, after the infamous Prince Charming. I bet Charming and Eric are going to be close owl-friends._

_I bet you've found out that it wants to be fed in order to get the letter. I mean, you're reading it now, right? Unless you're not Kurt!_

_If this is Mr. Hummel: I am so sorry. I swear nothing happened in that bathroom!_

_If this is Carole: Say hi to Kurt from me, but please hand him the letter and I hope you'll use this information for good use._

_If this is Finn: … Sorry, but I have nothing to tell you, man._

_If this is none of above: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS LETTER DON'T TELL ME THIS BLOODY OWL DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SEND LETTERS I SWEAR TO GOD!_

_Anyway, if this is indeed Kurt, I love you very much and I can't wait to see you at the airport. SOON._

_Loves,_

_Blaine D. Anderson_

_Newest addition to the Hufflepuff prefect list._

_Ps. You're the first to know._

_Ps. I'll write Quinn when Charming returns. I mean, if he does return._

_Ps. I LOVE YOU_

Kurt laughed silently to himself. He petted Charming, or at least he tried to because the damn bird jumped away and flew up high.

The front door opened and his dad yelled: "I'm home, kiddo! And I have big news!" Kurt opened the door to the hallway. "I'm here, dad," he smiled, still holding Blaine's letter.

"Oh, good!" his dad said and ran to Kurt to hug him. His dad never just hugged Kurt. Kurt couldn't help it, he was a little bit suspicious. "Oh, bud, you'd better be home this Christmas," he said, "Oh, you'd better be."

"Well, I'm not planning on staying again, so yeah," Kurt said and his dad finally let go. "Great, great. So you can attend my wedding," he laughed and went to the living room.

Kurt's mind slowly processed the news.

"DAD!" he yelled and ran after him, "Oh my god, did you do _it_?" He emphasized the it a little bit too much. His dad smiles absently. "I did."

Kurt exploded, but in a positive way.

"Oh my god. Do tell! How did you do it? Did you speech? How did she say yes? What-" "Calm down, kid, let me get a beer first, okay?" Kurt nodded quickly. His dad opened the fridge and looked over his shoulder. "You need something?" "Iced tea is good enough for me."

His dad served the drink and they both sat down on the couch. "I took her to her favorite café and just… I went down on one knee and said 'Carole Hudson, I've been trying to propose for weeks now but I came to one conclusion: I suck at proposals. So will you fucking marry me or not?' And then she said yes, jumped in my arms. We kissed and everyone around us went batshit insane."

"You did not really say 'will you fucking marry me or not'?" His dad scrunched his face. "I sorta did-" "Dad!" "- but without the 'fucking' part."

"Thanks god!" Kurt said relieved.

**_TBC_**

**_Wooooh! Fun fact: I accidently made Blaine prefect in his fourth year aka KLAINE PREFECTS, but I totally forgot he was younger._**


	12. Sixth: Year

**_Guess who's back, back again?_**

**_Yup, me._**

**_Also, I used a lot of idea's I saw on tumblr about Muggles and the Muggle culture. Maybe you'll recognise some._**

The first MaF meeting was amazing.

Destiny Wilson, a Muggleborn Gryffindor who was in the fourth year now, came to Kurt. "Kurt, you would not believe what happened to Olivia this summer. It was so bonkers." She pointed to her friend Olivia Moore, who was also a Muggleborn.

"It was absolutely bonkers, Kurt, I was training my Patronus because I wanted a corporal one and I got one! And guess what?" She gestured him to stand back. "_Expecto Patronus_!"

Something silver shoot out of her wand. It was transforming into something.

It turned out to be a freaking Pikachu.

A lot of Muggleborns and halfbloods started laughing. A lot of people screeched 'Pika, Pika, Chuuuu' or something similar. They also made several other Pokémon sounds.

"It is a bloody Pikachu. I'm not feeding you porkies, I mean you can see it with your own eyes."

"Well, that must be a cock-up," a Hufflepuff Muggleborn said and Kurt tried not to laugh because _'cock-up'? Seriously? _He had lived in England for five years now and he still couldn't understand British Muggle slang.

"No, it's absolutely magnificent!" Olivia shrieked and she joined the others who were making Pikachu sounds.

The purebloods all stared at the group of Pokémon fans with wide eyes. "What in Merlin's name is a Magikarp?" one whispered. The other simply shrugged back. "I don't even want to know what this rubbish is!"

Kurt laughed when someone described his favourite Eeveelution and went back to the New Directions, who were standing in their usual corner.

"I'm not even going to ask," Quinn threw her hands up when Mike, Lauren and Finn also started making Pikachu noises.

**And that is how this year basically started. I still want to know what a Luvdisc is, but Fabray had to ruin it all for me.**

Life went on. Kurt talked a lot to his dad about the wedding and helped Blaine with studying for his O. .

He went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with Blaine and there was so much pink in that place, it was unhealthy. But still, it was lovely. Well, until Sam broke up with Quinn and they spent most of their time there comforting Quinn, who was sobbing on Kurt's shoulder.

_… Thanks Quinn._

But who the hell breaks up in Madam Puddifoot's? Sam was 'bonkers' for letting Quinn go and there of all places.

Three weeks before Christmas, Blaine stormed into the Ravenclaw common room. A lot of freshmen Ravenclaw students gaped at him with a bewildered expression on their faces. Quinn, who was bitterly eating ice cream on the couch, moved away.

"Please, go to the party with me!" Blaine blurted out before throwing his arms around Kurt, "I am actually terrified!"

Kurt quickly glanced to Quinn, who was now sitting on the other side of the common room with her bucket of Chocolate Chip flavoured ice cream. She shrugged. He shot her a '_you-are-not-helping_' look and turned back to the tensed up Blaine in his arms.

"What party, honey?" Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. His gel also tasted like raspberries. It was crazy.

"Professor Slughorn caught me defying gravity alone on the Quidditch field. Instead of giving me an on-going boring lecture about safety and all that stuff, he complimented me. And even worse, _I am in the infamous Slug Club now!'_

"Oh my god," Kurt said, shocked.

"Oh my god indeed. And you know it's almost Christmas." "Shit…" Kurt muttered then the realisation sank in. "Please, go with me. Or I'll ask Mercedes, or Quinn. It's your choice, but please don't leave me alone there."

"When is the party?" Kurt asked. He didn't want to stay at Hogwarts again. He had to be there for his dad's wedding.

"Two days before Christmas break! I convinced him to move it, because normally, it's on the 20st of December, but I don't- this time my parents actually _asked_ me to come home," Blaine beamed, "I can't let that slip." Kurt hummed in agreement.

"So… come with me?"

And of course he ended up saying yes.

And it was one of the best damn decision Kurt had ever made in his life. Why? Members of the Slug Club got extra privileges. For example: going to the Muggle world for clothes-shopping. And by Muggle world, professor Slughorn meant London.

It was so far away from Scotland, but he made it happen. Kurt and Blaine spent most of the time strutting around. They were in London.

_ N._

Kurt had trouble breathing. They ended up buying two designer suits for the party and had dinner in this place called Pret A Manger.

At the end of the day, Kurt was beaming. He also made up his mind. London was great and Kurt knows that he had to go back, but New York was still his ultimate dream.

The party was that evening and a) Blaine looked fine as hell and b) he was also nervous as hell.

The Slug parties were infamous for their lavishness. Apparently, professor Slughorn had a big budget. Kurt had no idea how.

The door opened and Quinn entered one of the boys' bedrooms. Kurt was already gone and Quinn thought it was the perfect opportunity to go through his, Mike's and some other guys' rooms.

She went through all the beds, searching for _that one_ thing.

Meanwhile, Kurt held Blaine's hand when they entered professor Slughorn's office. There were a lot of students, teachers and waitresses. They played some jazzy music on the background. It looked quite bearable.

"If it isn't my boy Blaine," professor Slughorn patted Blaine on the back, "So happy you're here. Welcome, welcome. Let's get you and your date something to drink." He waved his wand and one of the waitresses heard a small bell ringing. She made her way to the boys and Slughorn.

"Alright, what do you and the lady want? We have almost everything!" Slughorn said, laughing loudly. He didn't notice Blaine's '_are-you-kidding-me'_ glare and Kurt's hard bitch face.

"Well?"

Kurt nodded to Blaine. "A Limalush for me and a gillywater with cherry syrup for the _gentleman_," the put the stress on 'gentleman.'

"You heard the man," Slughorn said to the waitress, still oblivious to Kurt's bitch stare, "Thanks Emma."

"So," it was time for Blaine's second attempt. He didn't want to be 'heterosexualized', a word he made up when he was thirteen. His family came over and his aunt tried to set him up with his cousin. It was really awkward and uncomfortable.

Mostly because Serenity was a lesbian.

But her parents didn't have to know that.

"Professor, this is Kurt. I don't know- have you two met?" he grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him closer.

Professor Slughorn studied Kurt. "Oh, yes! He had an A for his O.W.L. It was rather impressive, but I don't remember inviting him?"

Blaine's eyes looked like they were going to plop out. "I invited him, sir! He's my date!" Slughorn was thrown off guard, but then to Kurt and Blaine's surprise, he smiled brightly.

"Oh, sorry! My misunderstanding," he waved it away, "I forgot you were one of the brave young men who danced together at the Yule Ball two years ago." The waitress, Emma, came back with a tray full of drinks. She handed them their drinks and went away. It almost looked like she fled away.

"Don't mind her. She has some small social anxiety problems. She'll overcome it," he clanked his glass against Blaine's.

Kurt looked to the direction Emma went. He knew that anxiety isn't anything that goes away easily. He wondered what she was doing here.

"… dance floor?"

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Blaine. "Dancing? Us?" Blaine asked. Professor Slughorn was already gone. "The song changed to… well this." This song was slower, it was a little bit indie and most important: it was beautiful.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Blaine lead him to the dance floor and Emma's was already off Kurt mind.

* * *

"My dad is getting married today," Kurt repeated to himself, "My dad is getting married today." He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wore the suit he wore to Slughorn's party. Normally, repeating outfits would go against Kurt's fashion rules, but the suit was too good for just one occasion.

He did have to add a red flower to it, though. The New Directions were going to perform and Kurt had required the girls to wear a red dress and the boys to wear a red flower.

"My mom is getting married today," he heard Finn's voice and Kurt smiled.

The wedding was beautiful. It wasn't just an 'ordinary' wedding, oh no. Kurt's dad had found one of Kurt's wedding sketchbooks and followed the one he liked the most. Also, his dad and Carole literally danced to the aisle. There was no classical piano piece or something. The New Directions were singing pop songs.

Kurt was proud of his dad.

It all went smoothly, but Kurt braced himself for Finn's best man speech. The only reason Finn was best man was because Kurt simply declined. Someone handed Finn the microphone and Kurt firmly squeezed Blaine's hand. He shot Finn a '_do-not-ruin-this!' _look.

"… and of course, to my new brothers Kurt and Blaine!" Finn raised his glass and laughed when everyone stared at him and Blaine confusedly. "Ah, come on, man. Everyone knows Kurt's gonna marry that boy, so why not? Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" the crowd joined him.

"I can't believe he just did that," Kurt whispered icily, "I don't know if I'm supposed to be annoyed or amused." "I am definitely amused," Blaine giggled.

"To my new family!" Finn handed his glass to Puck, who looked quite satisfied with it,** heh**, and moved to the stage. "I am not that good with song choices, but this will work."

_I've been roaming around__  
Always looking down is all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

The New Directions members got up and started to slow dance with their significant other. Or just a friend. Sometimes, Kurt forgot that not everyone dated each other in this club.

_You know that I could use somebody__  
You know that I could use somebody_

To Kurt's surprise and Rachel's obvious annoyance, Finn danced (or he tried to) to Quinn.

_Someone like you__  
And all you know  
And how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street_

Blaine, who was leaning on Kurt started quietly singing along.

_You know that I could use somebody__  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

_Off in the night__  
While you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice__  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me__  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Somebody_

_Someone like you__  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody_

Everyone let go of their dance partners and circled around Finn.

_I've been roaming around__  
Always looking down is all I see_

The crowd went wild. Finn walked over to Kurt and the boys hugged each other. Kurt looked over to Quinn and he raised an eyebrow. She blushed.

Finn let go of Kurt and went over to Puck. Kurt confronted Quinn. "Wanna tell me something?" he asked and he crossed his arms.

"Uh, I guess I'll be your sister-in-law if we stay together."

Kurt almost threw up. It was not that he didn't want Quinn to be his family or something, in fact, he'd love to be her family. But the thought of her marrying his brother – oh wow, he had a brother – wasn't appealing at all.

"How long?" he finally managed to ask. Quinn shrugged. "Couple 'f weeks." He nodded. Kurt didn't know why, but every time Quinn told him about her new boyfriend, it was hard.

Then, someone patted on his shoulder. Blaine was smiling. Quinn excused herself and they were alone. Well, not alone because they were in a crowd, but alone.

"My dad is married," Kurt said, "I still can't believe it. I have a mom." "Well, you also never thought you'd be a gay wizard with a super hot boyfriend, but here you go." Kurt snorted. "Touché."

Kurt leaned closer. "Your birthday is in two months," he whispered, "We'll both be sixteen then." "Yes, for three months," Blaine smiled. Blaine loved it when they were both the same age. "And then you're a grown-up."

Kurt hadn't thought of that yet. He knew that wizards entered the horrible adulthood at seventeen, but it never really hit him. "I don't want to grow up," he said and **finally** kissed Blaine. Puck made some noises in the background, but both boys couldn't care less.

They had kissed before **– duh – **but this one felt different. It felt better than the others. Everything around them disappeared; the people, the noise they made, the music, the damn room.

It was just the two of them.

* * *

Quinn was furious. Kurt could see it. He eyed his brother – he still couldn't believe he had a brother – who was talking with other MaF members in a corner. He looked calm and he didn't seem to notice Quinn storming to the group.

"Where is it!" she yelled and everyone went quiet. Finn finally noticed her. "One of you has it! I want it back!"

Everyone stared at her. The whole MaF room went mad.

"Quinny," Blaine finally said, "Is this because of what happened to my birthday party? I swear, we didn't mean to."

"No, not that you bloody arsehole!" she exploded and the British MaF members looked impressed by her Britishness.

Blaine held both hand up defensively.

"It's my pearl!" she exclaimed, "It has been gone for months now and I'm getting tired of searching. The one who took it better gives it back, or else…"

"Quinn, honey," Finn slowly approached his yelling girlfriend, but Quinn shoved him away. "Not now, Finniebear!" she screamed at him and Santana snorted and softly applauded her. "Finniebear, really?" Santana said to Brittany.

Quinn continued her rage. "Someone took it and I want it back! You know nothing, _absolutely nothing_, about her! You do not deserve to know! I want it back right now or I'll go mad and I swear to god, there will be consequences!"

Everyone gaped at her. She was totally crazy and no one knew why.

"Quinn, what do you mean?" Kurt asked slowly and he stepped closer. Many MaF students tried to stop Kurt, but Kurt was determined to calm his best friend down.

"MY PEARL! I SAID MY PEARL! I WANT MY PEARL NOW!"

"Quinny…"

"It was in my room. In my special little box and now someone took it. Someone here took my pearl and I need it back. _She_ gave it to me when we were little."

And out of nowhere, she started crying. She broke down and Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn and Tina all ran to her.

"I need it back, baby," she clutched to Finn's chest, "I need it back."

Blaine hushed her sweetly and Finn held her close. Rachel turned away and Tina looked worried. Artie wheeled over. "Why? Who would do that?" he sputtered.

"I am missing something?" Kurt said.

"She is missing a pearl, Kurt, a freaking pearl," Blaine looked worried too, "Do you know how important pearls are?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine took him away to a quiet corner. "Since 1998, pearls have been really important in a wizard or witch's life. The mermaids of the Atlantic Muggle Ocean managed to find them. They are extremely rare. The mermaids sell them to shops everywhere, but like I said, they're extremely rare. There's only one shop in England. It's located in Diagon Alley next to Twilfitt and Twattings."

Kurt had heard of that place. Apparently it was better than Madam Malkin's.

"When someone gives you a pearl from the Atlantic Muggle Ocean, it really means something. It means unconditional love. They're not cheap, so it is a pretty big deal," he nods to Quinn, "Someone probably gave her one. And now it's gone. I totally understand why she's so upset."

Quinn was still crying in the background. Kurt sighed. "We have to kick the thief's ass," he said bitterly. Blaine nodded.

It turned out it wasn't stolen at all. They found it a month later. A house elf gave it back. She had accidentally took it with her when she was cleaning the girls' bedroom. She didn't notice until Winky asked her where she found it. She felt guilty, but Kurt assured her it was okay.

Quinn almost killed her, though. Tina and Santana, who was visiting, dragged her to her room.

Kurt wanted to know who gave it to her, but he didn't want to pry. Still, he asked.

Quinn's eyes widened. She was with Kurt and Blaine in the Great Hall, studying. Or Blaine was studying for his O. . Kurt and Quinn were pretending to help him. She looked around. The hall was pretty empty. It was a sunny say, so most students went outside. There was also a Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game now. Blaine wanted to go, but O. ….

Quinn sighed. Blaine looked up from his Herbology book and put it away. Quinn wanted to protest. "Quinny, you are far more important," he said.

Quinn nodded and looked very tense.

"You guys never wondered why I changed my name?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. _She changed her name? _he mouthed and Kurt nodded. "Lucy," he said to Quinn and Quinn hissed like she was in pain.

"Lucy Fabray wasn't the prettiest girl in class," she twiddled with her now longer hair, "She wasn't pretty at all. She had a big round face, a horrible looking nose, braces and glasses. She also had long, dusty and ugly brown hair." She laughed bitterly and Kurt and Blaine looked at her in shock.

"She got bullied. The other wizards and witches didn't like her. Like, at all. Lucy deserved to die," she talked about Lucy in the third person. It wasn't her anymore. "Lucy met a girl named Lilian Perkins. Lucy was so broken and alone, but Lilian came in her life and took care of the poor little girl. Lilian was nine, Lucy was eight. They were so young."

Kurt didn't have a good feeling about this. He pulled Blaine closer.

"When Lucy turned ten, Lilian gave her something beautiful. It was a dress, pink with flowers. Lucy loved it," Quinn closed her eyes, "But that wasn't the only thing. She gave her more. It was a pink pearl. Lucy knew Lilian's parents were rich, but Lucy didn't saw that coming. It became Lucy's comfort zone. Yes, zone. It was so comforting, it felt like a zone."

Kurt remembered the pearl Quinn was holding a few days ago. She was crying when Santana handed the pearl to her.

"It was a promise. A promise of unconditional love. An unconditional friendship. Lucy cherished it with her whole heart. Lilian too. Lucy's family was rich, but her dad didn't want to 'waste money on something like that' so Lucy never gave Lilian one, but Lilian knew that their friendship was strong. Sadly, other kids still thought Lucy deserved to die."

Tears leaked out of Quinn's closed eyes.

"But Lucy didn't die, not really. Lilian did." Now, she was bawling. "Lilian died when she was eleven. She was supposed to go to Hogwarts in summer, but she died."

"Oh, Quinn..."

"Lucy never found out why and how. Lilian's parents moved away. Lucy was heartbroken and suspected it was her fault," Quinn turned away, "She turned eleven and was ready to go to Hogwarts. She begged her father to change her. She knew he could. He knew a lot of spells and transformed her, illegally. Her face changed, her eyesight got better, her teeth too and her nose… oh her nose. Lucy's ugly brown hair transformed into beautiful, long, blonde locks. Quinn Farbay was born and here I am."

It felt silent.

"Now, if you excuse me," Quinn gathered her stuff and went away. Kurt and Blaine were left behind. "That was…" "Intense," Kurt finished the sentence and Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"And I thought my story was bad," Kurt wanted to throw up, "Someone actually died and Quinn-" "Lucy," Blaine corrected him. "- blamed herself for it."

Blaine closed his book and stood up. He extended his hand. "I don't feel like studying anymore," he said, "Let's go to our version of the MaF room and cuddle why watching Disney. Please." Kurt smiled dryly and stood up too.

* * *

It wasn't time to be nostalgic.

But Kurt's seventeenth birthday still was. He snuggled Fiyero against his chest and rolled over. He slowly opened one eye and yelled.

A pair of blue eyes were staring down at him.

"Merlin's beard, Quinn, you gave me a fright!" He quickly sat up and Quinn grinned. "Gave you a fright? You've been talking to the British MaF members." "Well excuse you, but around ninety-five percent of this damn school is British. _What are you doing here!_"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's your birthday, you idiot, you're an adult now so you better get your pretty little ass downstairs," she nudged to Fiyero, "And leave him here. I don't think he'll survive downstairs."

Kurt groaned and lay back. "Five more minutes, Quinny." Quinn sighed. "Don't make me pull of your blankets, Kurtie Kat."

"Fine. Fine."

He stood up and looked over at his friend. Quinn looked definitely better, but it wasn't optimal. She looked tired.

"Kurt, I know you're looking at me. Please, let us all focus on you and your adulthood." She left and Kurt followed her in his newer pink rabbit slippers.

He didn't expect all the New Directions waiting in the common room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled and they started to sing several birthday songs. "Wha-" Rachel ran over and hugged him. "Oh Kurt, welcome to the adulthood!" "Thanks, Rach." He scanned the crowd. "Where's Blaine?" he asked.

"Oh, stop thinking about your man for one minute," Rachel patted him on the back, "He's doing fine. He's busy."

Mike opened a window and Eric and Charming flew in. Owls weren't allowed in the common rooms, but here they were.

"Hey there," Eric landed on Kurt's shoulder. Charming was holding something. Kurt recognized Blaine's handwriting. He quickly got Charming something to eat and he unfolded the small note.

_Don't you_

_Think I forget about you._

_Don't, don't, don't, don't._

_No seriously don't. Just wait for me. I'll see you at the MaF meeting._

_Xoxo (that's what Muggles write, right?) Blaine_

_Ps. Please don't let Rachel drive you crazy_

Kurt chuckled and tucked the note in his pocket (yes, his pajama has pockets). "Well?" Quinn raised her eyebrow, but Kurt shrugged it away.

Then he noticed Eric holding something too. It was extremely small. Eric flew up and dropped it on the couch and he and Charming left.

Everyone wanted to know what Eric left.

They all hurried to the couch and Kurt unwrapped it. Kurt laughed. "Oh my stars!" Rachel exclaimed, "That is-" "A mobile phone oh my god!" Lauren laughed too. "Does that even work here?" Mike wonders. "That!" Tina pointed to the phone, "Is a very good question."

Kurt didn't care. He studied the small phone carefully. He knew about the smartphones out there in the Muggle world so he knew that this was a really cheap model, but he didn't care. His dad had sent him this to communicate.

Yes, Kurt just knew it was his dad. His dad still used old phones.

"Wait, what is that?" Puck asked in awe. He was fascinated by the object in Kurt's hands. "A phone, but portable," Santana simply answered.

* * *

Kurt was nervous. He knew Blaine was planning something and he knew that it was going to be amazing.

But he was still nervous.

The others had asked him to open the door for the members, but he had to leave after that. Only to come back twenty minutes later. Kurt knew it was Blaine's plan.

"Okay, you are allowed to come in now," Rachel's head poked out. So Kurt entered the room and to his surprise, all the purebloods looked afraid. The muggleborns and halfbloods, on the other hand, were smiling like crazy.

"Dude, what are they going to do now?" he heard Puck whisper.

Suddenly, the halfbloods started harmonizing.

_Is this the real life?__  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,_

Blaine smiled and entered the scene.

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,__  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

_Mama, just killed a man,__  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters._

The muggleborns started dancing around him. They all looked overly bright, but hey! Everyone knows this song.

_Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_.

Then, they all just didn't give a fuck anymore. They all started dancing their own way, clapping, chanting, with Blaine on lead.

_I see a little silhouette of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.  
(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro  
Magnifico. I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstruosity.  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go._

The muggleborns and halfbloods danced with others. They all sang loudly.

_(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me._

The music was loud and the singers looked so happy. It made Kurt happy too. He had no idea how they managed to sneak a electric guitar in the room, but the one who's playing It does it flawlessly.

Suddenly, Kurt had an idea

Before Blaine could continue, Kurt jumped in and started singing his heart out

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye.  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die.  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

Blaine smiled and jumped next to him.

_Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me._

_Any way the wind blows._

The members whistled, clapped, jumped, whatever they did. Kurt smiled. This had been one of the best meetings so far.

"God, that was amazing, Anderson!" Santana patted Blaine on the back. Blaine flushed. "Well, in summer, I read something… uh… '_Nothing brings people more together than singing Bohemian Rhapsody together'_ and I must admit. That is damn true."

"Wait, I don't understand," Quinn interjected and other purebloods seemed to agree** including me, but moving on.**

"Just a song," Kurt shrugged.

"But!" Blaine yelped and everyone turned back to him, "This wasn't my real present." Now, everyone went silent.

"I mean, a song? I know it's a big one, but nah. I needed something bigger because it's _your seventeenth birthday!"_ Blaine smiled.

He snapped his fingers and a window opened. He whistled and the next thing Kurt knew was that Charming was sitting on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine handed Kurt some owl food. "You know what to do."

Kurt laughed and reached out for Charming. Charming ate the food happily. He looked satisfied and dropped an golden envelope in Kurt's hands.

It looked familiar.

"Come on," Rachel squealed, "Open it, Kurt! I can't hold it anymore." Kurt slowly opened the envelope and opens it.

He almost fainted.

Almost.

It was unable to be unconscious with Rachel screaming in your ear.

"HE GOT YOU TICKETS TO BROADWAY, KURT, TO WICKED ON BROADWAY. OH MY GOD KURT. WE- OH MY GOD. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO- KUUUUUUURT!"

Kurt, still shocked, looked up to Blaine. Blaine was smiling. His beautiful honey/gold/amber/hazel eyes were even more beautiful now.

"Did I do good?" he asked, "I mean, I'm not familiar with all this Muggle theatre, but I-" He couldn't finish, because Kurt threw himself upon Blaine.

Santana whistled. "Now I'm happy we have this 'no snogging policy' in the MaF room." "I still prefer the term 'making out' though," Quinn added.

"Oh, shut up you!" Kurt groaned.

_**TBC**_

_**Also, I have mixed feelings about Quinn's story. What do you think?**_


	13. Sixth: Summer

**_Man I forgot prince Charming's first name but I remembered. It's Phillip… well, now we already have Charming. _**

**_I'm not changing it._**

* * *

Blaine really passed all his OWLs Most were Os and it was crazy.

But it was summer and that meant one thing: Wicked.

"Bud, bud, calm down," his dad tried to shush him. "I CAN'T!" Kurt yelped, "I am going to New York, dad, to the city of my dreams, dad. I'm going to see Wicked again, dad. Idina and Kristen are gone but I heard Mandy and Katie Rose, dad, I-" "Are you done?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I think so."

"Good, you're gonna be fine. The kids obviously loves you," his dad said, "Normally, I'd be afraid and overprotective, but I trust you. And him."

The doorbell rang.

Kurt rushed to the front door before Carole could do it and to his surprise, it was Blaine, _but with Blaine's suitcase next to him._ "Can I come in?" he asked. "Huh, what, yeah." Blaine scrunched his face. "Great."

He rolled his suitcase to the living room and Kurt decided not to ask questions. Maybe Blaine didn't know much about Muggle transports yet.

"Hey Mr. Hummel!" Blaine greeted Kurt's dad happily. Kurt's dad was also looking strangely to the suitcase, but also he decided not to ask questions.

"Hey kiddo."

Blaine turned to Kurt. "You got your stuff?" Kurt smiled.

"Well, I see you've got yours," Kurt crossed his arms and nodded to Blaine's, "You do know what I'm not allowed to apparate, right? I'm still learning."

Blaine smiled. "Oh, I've got something better. I made Coop pull some strings with dad, because he listens to Coop and-" Blaine got something out of his coat. It was a small suede bag. "Mr. Hummel, Carole, please stand back."

He opened the bag and threw… whatever it was, in the fireplace. It went on and Kurt was surprised to see green flames. "Floo powder?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, my dad connected your fireplace to the Floo network. No worries, it's temporary. I mean, I can't make reservations for a Muggle hotel, I don't know how to do that."

Kurt's dad was fascinated by the green flames in his fireplace. "That looks extraordinary interesting." Blaine stepped forward and started explaining the whole Floo network to him and Carole. "This world knows how to surprise me over and over again," Carole said, "I still remember when Finn got home after his first year at Hogwarts and he showed me moving pictures."

"Wait, Muggle pictures don't move?" Blaine asked flabbergasted.

After catching up with Blaine, it was time to go. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "No worries. First time Floo powder is always weird." Kurt nodded. He was nervous as hell. Blaine continued rambling ."I prefer flying, but from Ohio to New York…" Blaine whistled and let go of Kurt's hand.

Kurt pulled out his wand. "_Accio _suitcase," he said and _god it felt so good to use magic outside of Hogwarts. _Kurt's black suitcase flew inside the living room.

"Just follow me and remember: speak clearly. Quinn told you about the Potter incident," Blaine winked and stepped into the fireplace. Carole yelped and almost ran to the kitchen to get a fire extinguisher, but Kurt's dad stopped her. Blaine smiled. "The Golden Cauldron in New York."

The was a _POOF_ and the flames rose. Blaine was gone.

Carole looked worried. "Does Kurt have to do that too?" Kurt was already in the fireplace and to his surprise, it wasn't hot or painful at all.

"The Golden Cauldron in New York."

He heard another _POOF _and the flames rose around him. Everything went green and it felt like someone sucked him from earth. Kurt felt a little bit dizzy.

He flames lowered and he saw Blaine standing there, waving at him enthusiastically. "Could've been worse," Kurt smiled.

* * *

Two full weeks in New York.

It was a dream come true. They spent the first week shopping and sightseeing. Blaine had to get used to dollars again.

He was amazed by the beauty of the Muggle world. He loved the boards on Time Square and the tall buildings. His eyes almost popped out when they went to the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State building. They passed several universities, including NYADA, NYU and Parsons.

Kurt was looking up to all the buildings and didn't notice Blaine staring at him. He looked worried.

**They also spent quite some time inside doing the nasty, like Cooper said. Ha ha. You can't convince me otherwise.**

Tuesday, second week, it was time for Wicked. Kurt couldn't contain himself anymore. "I'm going to explode."

They were standing in front of the Gershwin Theatre and Kurt was on the verge of tears. It was so beautiful. The last time he was here, he went with his mom-_mum_.

Blaine got them some really good seats with a clear view. Kurt often wondered how he managed to do that.

They took their seats and Blaine held his hand. The lights went out and the ensemble started with No One Mourns the Wicked. Katie Rose Clarke entered the stage in her bubble.

It was really happening.

By the time Mandy Gonzalez, who played Elphaba flawlessly, flew up during Defying Gravity, Kurt was openly crying.

_IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!_

In the end, it was all worth it. "That was really impressive," Blaine stated, "It didn't look like magic and flying and all, but it was well done for Muggle standards. The songs were really good too. I should ask Brittany to sing Dancing Through Life with me."

* * *

The last day of Kurt Hummel's dreams: a lot of crying, happiness and dining at a really good restaurant.

The actual last day: Blaine.

Blaine.

When Kurt woke up on the last day in New York, he felt sad. It was time to leave the city of his dreams. Kurt wasn't sure if he could do that. But he had one more year to go.

Of course, he knew that there'd be crying, but he expected his tears, not Blaine's.

Yes, they did end up in a Muggle restaurant, a good one, but it wasn't _it._ Kurt couldn't stop talking about the city. It was all he ever wanted.

Blaine was looking down and Kurt spotted some tears.

"… Blaine?"

No reaction. Blaine kept staring at his plate.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried again. Then, Blaine finally spoke _and Gulpin' Gargoyles! Kurt never saw that coming._

"I don't want to go home."

No, he really didn't see that one coming.

"I mean, I love seeing you happy like this. I don't- I want you to be this happy. I'll understand your love for New York so I want to stay here and watch you fall in love with the city if love over and over again."

Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine that Paris was the Muggle city of love, because he was so honest. So kind. It was kind of endearing.

"Blaine…"

"And I saw you looking, when we passed the universities, I saw you staring. You looked like you saw a Veela. Multiple Veelas to be honest."

"Blaine…" But Blaine kept on rambling.

"And that is fine. Totally fine. You want to go to New York and I see the appeal so I'm not- you're not obligated to stay in the wizarding world for me. I mean, I've seen the Muggle world now and outside Ohio and I'm thinking about going with you."

"Blaine, I-"

"For real. I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and I want to be with you. Wizarding world, Muggle world, even if you decide to live among the Giants… Like bowtruckles on doxy eggs: you're stuck with me."

Kurt wiped away the small tears that had started forming. He looked at Blaine. Shy, doubting, little Blaine who was also strong, determined, brave Blaine. Blaine never gave himself enough credit for… well, everything.

Even when he was thinking about turning his whole life upside down for Kurt.

"Was that too much?" Blaine smiled shyly.

"Maybe," Kurt smiled back, "But you're always too much."

"I like that."

* * *

The decision was kind of made after that: Kurt was already looking for places in New York and Muggle schools. One particular school called NYADA caught his eyes.

They went home and they announced their plans. Kurt's dad and Carole were very supportive and asked a lot.

"But, how does that work then?" Kurt's dad asked, "Are there wizards who can help my kid out? He doesn't have a Muggle high school diploma." "The American Ministry of Magic can help wizards who want to move to the Muggleworld if they have a valid reason. There are wizards _everywhere_ who can guide those wizards, but they need to know you're coming and why you're coming."

"Ah, and how?"

"Well, if Kurt passes his NEWTS good enough, it will count as a, uh, Muggle high school diploma. We're sure of that. You just have to give a name of a Muggle school and they'll do _the thing_ and suddenly, you graduated from high school. If we're really going to do this, I'll 'graduate' from Dalton Academy or something. I don't know, my dad told us."

"This is all so interesting," Carole murmurs.

"Look, I don't know much. My dad simply refuses to tell me. Cooper told me all. Cooper also arranged the Floo powder for our New York trip. My dad… well… nah."

Kurt's dad eyed him.

"Anyway, the whole living in the city thing is something else," Kurt's dad continued, "How-" "By ourselves," Blaine answered, "We ask the Ministry to change our money from wizard to Muggle currency, or at least a part of it. That's it. We can always change more, but to do everything at once is a little bit too much for most of us."

"I understand," Kurt's dad nods, "Very smart, all of it."

"It all happened in 2000. There was a Squib revolution. They wanted more interaction between Muggles and wizards. Squibs are wizards without powers, by the way. Anyway, they managed to change a lot of things without the Muggles noticing and here we are."

Kurt's dad nodded. Then he looked up to Kurt. "You really want this, bud?" he asked. "I really want this, dad," Kurt told them, "I've always wanted this, but then the whole wizard stuff happened and I got kinda side tracked. But going back to New York… I know for sure now."

_**TBC**_

_**I also ship EricxCharming?**_


End file.
